


Book Three

by Ladadee195



Series: The Boosh Attends Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Boggarts, Bullying, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Humor, Non-fatal injuries, One-Sided Attraction, Third Year, cross dressing, fears, uh oh feelings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: The boys have begun their third year at Hogwarts. There are new classes to attend, and lessons to be learned, and new experiences behind every corner. There are huge changes in store, and yet some things will always be the same. Above all else, the most important thing is friendship...and a healthy dose of mischief.
Relationships: Howard Moon & Vince Noir
Series: The Boosh Attends Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086375
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9





	1. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the long awaited year three at Hogwarts! Took longer then I intended but its finally here! I DO have the time right now after all. 
> 
> Hey, you know how in Prisoner of Azkaban there is a distinct darkening of the plot and over all aesthetic? Yeah, its gonna get more serious from here on out, not to say that this particular part of the over all story is dark only that...yeah, you get the idea.

The morning of August fifteenth was overcast and foggy. It had rained the night before, and everything was damp and dripping with moisture. It looked as if more rain was on the way as well, if the cloudy sky was anything to go by. 

Howard shivered as the unseasonably chilly wind blew droplets of water his way. He stood on the front steps of his house, watching the sky. He was waiting for the morning post. His annual Hogwarts letter was due to arrive any day now, but more importantly, so was Vince’s letter. It had been almost three weeks since the last one, and Howard was worried. 

Last summer Vince had written almost every day, sometimes twice or more, always with something to talk about. But this summer, Howard had barely received a letter at all. He had a total of six stored away from the smaller boy. Each letter seemed longer than the last, with at least two pages. Like all the rest, the subjects flowed from one thing to the next with no rhyme or reason until finally the point of the letter became clear. They always made Howard smile though, even when Vince complained about having to write so much. At least his spelling had improved slightly.

In the last letter, Vince promised another one soon, and now three weeks later, still nothing. It was due, Howard was certain. Which was why he stood on his front steps watching the drizzle and fog. His attention switched to the field across the lane when he heard voices. Five or six boys had started a game of football in the wet muddy grass. They were the same boys that he had tried to befriend last summer to no avail. He had been laughed off the pitch, called a loser, and a freak. 

He watched them for a few minutes until he heard a screech and the flapping of wings. A large brown horned owl was passing overhead, dropping an envelope at his feet. Checking to make sure no one saw the delivery, he bent down and plucked the envelope from the damp pavement. Just then another screech could be heard overhead, only this time the owl came diving down towards him in a flurry of feathers. 

It was Lester, his owl. Sometimes he thought Vince might’ve been right, the owl was most likely blind or half blind. He sighed and stepped off the step to help it up. Damp but unharmed, Lester was fine and had the envelope Howard had been waiting for. He let Lester fly off before heading inside with his mail.

“Mum? Hogwarts letter is here!” he called without looking up. He left the Hogwarts letter on the table so he could rip into Vince’s letter.

It started as most of Vince’s letters do.

_ Hiya Howard! _

_ Everything alright? Sorry I haven’t written in a while _ .  _ It's been mentil here. The others keep steeling my things. As if I don't know there hiding spots. At least they didn’t steel my wand. I’d curse them if it weren’t against the rules. Wish you were here Howard, you would show them a thing or two I know you would. Tricia says that being one of the oldest kids I shouldn’t start fights. I think there just jellous that I’m a wizard and they ain’t.  _

Howard frowned as he read over the letter. He knew Vince didn’t get on with his foster siblings. He wasn’t sure how many there were but he had never heard the Ravenclaw talk like this and it worried him slightly. This wasn’t like Vince’s usual letters, usually they drifted from one subject to the next. Either the smaller boy had been distracted and in a hurry, or something was wrong. 

The rest of the letter, thankfully, became lighter. There was some stuff about a zoo Vince had visited, new music he had found, sweets he had tried. The stuff that made Howard smile and miss him terribly. 

_ …And I finally got Tricia to sign that purmission slip for that Hogs place you talked about! Promise we can go every weekend? It sounds genius. Oh, Tricia also says I can go to Diagon Alley next weekend, you better be there!  _

_ Vince xxxxx _

Reading that Vince did in-fact plan on visiting Diagon Alley filled Howard with nervous excitement. Ever since he found out the smaller boy's birthday, he had been racking his brain for the perfect gift. After much intensive thought he had finally hit upon the perfect gift idea, but he would have to wait for the perfect opportunity. 

He left the front hall and trudged back to his room. His slippers were damp from being splashed, he toed them off, threw his dressing gown over the bed and sat at his desk to pen a response. He paused in thought, contemplating what he would start with. Might as well start with pressing matters, he thought while picking up his quill and grabbing some spare parchment. 

_ Dear Vince _

_ Don’t let the other kids get to you. You’re better than that. I don’t want to see you expelled because of something like that. Instead of fighting you should try and make friends? You're so good at that any other time….  _

He always had been. Even when they were bullied, Vince still had more friends than Howard could shake his wand at. 

_ ….I know it's hard without much in common but I'm sure you'll figure that out, you're more clever than you know...  _

Howard hoped that was enough to lift Vince’s spirits on the subject, he didn’t have much to go on after all. He noted his interest in visiting the city zoo, having never visited one before. Asked about the music with enthusiasm, and told Vince about the Hogsmeade sweets shop Howard was excited to visit. It wasn’t much but it was something. At the end he wrote that he would indeed be at Diagon Alley next weekend and that he looked forward to seeing Vince again. After all 13 was an important birthday in some cultures, he’d read, and he was excited to finally gift Vince with something. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  


The week came and went and soon Howard and his mother stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Like last year she let him go off by himself. Howard wasn’t sure if Vince was there yet, it was so early. The usually crowded alley was mainly empty, a few families were out shopping already, and Howard went unnoticed as he followed the uneven winding path that made up Diagon Alley. 

The first thing he did was purchase Vince’s present, he’s used all his own birthday money to do it but he knew it would be worth it. After that it was easy to find Vince sitting outside of the small sweet shop at the end of the street. The smaller boy sat against the wall with a bag open in his lap, people watching as he ate sweet after sweet. He was so consumed with his treats that he didn’t see Howard approach until Howard was right in-front of him.

“Howard!” Vince exclaimed, putting the sweets aside to jump up and throw his skinny arms around Howard’s shoulders. It was a stretch for the smaller boy since Howard had grown at least a foot in the last few months. Howard forced himself not to reel back from the hug, he knew how Vince was and after all they hadn’t seen each other since May. Pulling away, Vince started telling Howard all about his summer. Most of it Howard had read about in their letters but he let him talk, waiting until he could change the subject. 

While Vince talked and ate more sweets Howard gave him a once over. He might’ve grown a foot or two but so had Vince, at least it looked like he had. He was still too skinny, all sharp angles and interesting features. Dirty blonde hair, and large blue eyes that were focused solely on Howard. He was wearing jeans that looked like they belonged to a girl, one of his band t-shirts and a jacket that looked two sizes too big on him. His trainers were scuffed and drawn on, happy faces smiled up at Howard. 

Finally Vince noticed that Howard was holding something behind his back as he talked. 

“Hey Howard, what's behind your back?” 

Howard smiled, he was willing to let Vince talk forever, it was clear the smaller boy needed it. It made him wonder how much positive attention he got at home. “This Vince, is your birthday present.”

“Birthday? But Howard I...I nev-” his words cut off as Howard revealed a medium sized bird cage which housed a beautiful tan and white barn owl. His mouth dropped and he stared at the owl. “Is...is that for me?” 

“Uh yeah, since you don’t have one and have been asking for one I thought it would be a good idea, because we can’t share Lester. I do think he might actually be blind.”

Vince laughed. “You got me an owl!?” 

“Yes!” Howard replied offering Vince the cage. Vince took it and held it up to his face, the owl’s large black eyes gazed back at him for a moment before it blinked slowly and closed them again, seemingly bored about the whole thing. Vince beamed.

“He’s amazing! It is a boy, right?” 

“Think so, that’s what the witch at the shop said. It’s a barn owl.”

“It’s the best gift anyone’s ever given me, Howard! Even better than that cassette player from last Christmas. But how did you know my birthday?”

“I asked your foster mom at the end of term in May when I met her on the platform. If we’re going to be best friends I need to know.” 

“I should’ve told you,” Vince said with a shrug before looking back at the owl. “He’s so cool!”

“What are you gonna name him?” 

Vince took a long moment to mull this over before he grinned. “Bowie! He looks just like the owl from  _ Labyrinth _ ! Which I have got to show you! It’s amazing!” 

Howard had no idea what any of that was but he nodded in agreement anyway. “Have you bought your school supplies yet?” he asked, knowing the answer would be no. 

“Ah no, but it's all just books Howard, that's boring.” 

“So you got sweets instead?” 

“Yeah! Look,” Vince said, putting the cage down and grabbing the bag and pulling out a handful. “These make your tongue change color every second! They’re genius!”, he stated, showing Howard his tongue that slowly changed from yellow to green. 

“Charming,” Howard grimaced. Vince laughed and went back to digging through his bag of sweets. “Come on, let's do the books first and then potions” 

Complaining the whole way, Vince followed Howard from shop to shop. Howard made sure they both got everything they needed for the school year ahead of them. They even stopped back into Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy some more owl treats and things for Bowie and Lester. It was nearing 4 by the time they finished and Howard was due back at the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with his mother.

“Do you want to come with me?” Howard asked Vince as they sat outside of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Vince had a perfect mountain of mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of him. Three large scoops piled high on the cone. Howard had a modest scoop of vanilla slowly melting on his fingers. At their feet, packages and bags sat crowded around. Bowie sat in his cage on the third chair, cooing softly and watching Vince eat his ice cream. 

Vince looked up from his ice cream with a surprised but pleased look. “You mean home with you and your mum? To Leeds?” 

“Yeah? Why not?”   
  
“What about my school things?” 

“Oh yeah,” Howard said with disappointment in his tone. “Forgot about that.” 

“Well hold on, I could run back home and grab it all? Meet you back here before you’ve got to leave?” Vince suggested excitedly. 

Howard thought about this for a moment until he realized something. “I could come with you? Help you collect it all and carry it here?” He hoped that Vince would say yes. Howard was desperately curious about the smaller boy's home life. Plus getting to see Muggle London with Vince was also something he thought might be interesting. He could see Vince thinking hard about the suggestion. “Your foster parents wouldn’t mind, would they? After all, I did meet them at the beginning of the summer. Plus you really don’t want to carry your trunk all the way back here right?” 

“No I guess not,” Vince concedes after a moment, still looking concerned. “Your mum and dad won't mind?” he asked as Howard finished off his ice cream. He took a few bites of the cone and tossed the remainder into the bin next to them. Then he grabbed a napkin from the stack on the table that had gone untouched by Vince and tried his best to clean his hands. 

“Course I’m sure, you know they love you.” he said, knowing that it was true. He sometimes wondered if they liked Vince more. “We’ll drop this stuff off at the Leaky Cauldron with my mum and then we can go get your stuff, okay?.” He really did want Vince to come home with them for the remainder of the summer but more than that, he needed to see his home, his room, meet his foster siblings. Maybe hex a few of them. He knew he couldn’t, but just the idea that he could if he really wanted was enough to satisfy him. 

Vince finally relented with a smile and a soft ‘yeah alright’ 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Asking his mother about their idea had gone about the way Howard thought it would. On one hand she was perfectly happy to have Vince stay with them, but she wasn’t so sure about letting two 13 year old wizards wander the streets of London. Vince assured her, in his own unique way, that he was used to it and knew a bunch of short cuts, they would be fine.

“Alright, but if there's any trouble, just stick out your hand for the Knight bus”    
  
“Yeah, mum.” Howard agreed as they left the Leaky Cauldron for the bright unfamiliar London. “Where to, Vince?” 

“To the record store.” Vince answered as he took a left.

“Whoa there! What do you mean the record store? We’re meant to go to your home for your things.”

“We will, but come on Howard. It’s your first time alone in muggle London, you can’t tell me that you aren’t curious.” Vince said as he turned and fixed Howard with a knowing smirk. 

“Of course I’m curious, but if we take too long mum will be worried.” 

“It’ll be fine Moon, come on,” Howard hesitated “Come on!” Vince urged again, clapping his hands together as if calling for a stubborn dog. Howard sighed and jogged after his friend. 

They walked maybe three streets before Vince stopped and turned right down a small side street. At the end of that street he stopped at the front doors to a record store. The outside was nondescript, with large glass windows with many pictures and posters plastered over it. Howard noted that none of them were moving and even though he knew muggle pictures didn’t move he still found it odd. It made him feel uncomfortably out of depth. 

Vince was already entering the store without a backward glance. Howard followed after him, the bell above the door jingled merrily as he entered. The shop had rows and rows of records all stacked together in alphabetical order, and by genre. Vince was slowly making his way down an aisle labeled Pop. Howard stood just within the area of the front door, unsure if he should follow or not.

"Hey mate, you need help finding something?" The muggle at the front counter asked. He was Irish and skinny with long curly hair that hung down to his shoulders. He was clean shaven and his t-shirt said Mavis Staples. He looked nice enough but Howard edged away from him anyway. 

"Uh eh no thank you." 

"Howard's never been in a record store Andy" Vince stated as he bent over a row of records to look through them.

"That's crazy mate. What music do you like?" Andy asked with an amused smile. 

"Jazz." Howard answered seriously. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate other genres, but jazz had been playing around his house since before he could remember. His mother was a fan and taught him all the great artists both muggle and magical. He could remember afternoons in the living room listening intently to the wizard’s wireless for hours.

“Well, lucky for you we’ve got a full section choke full of every jazz artist you can think of.” Andy told him gesturing to the far side of the shop. On the wall in funky letters it said “jazz”. 

For a moment Howard wasn’t sure if he should but the amused and slightly proud look on the muggle’s face ultimately assured him it was fine. So Howard smiled shyly, thanked him and made his way quickly to the back of the store. He breezed past Vince who he saw out of the corner of his eye was smiling in that same prideful way. Of course once he got to rows and rows he was suddenly overwhelmed. A few names were familiar but he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He finally decided to just browse through them. 

He must have gotten lost in the thrill of the search because a few minutes later Vince was at his side, three albums tucked under his arm still looking amused.

“Find anythin’?” he asked. 

Howard didn’t answer for a moment before shrugging and plucking a random album from the row in-front of him. “Yup.” he answered with a smile. He didn’t much care what the album was, just the knowledge that he could buy his own records was a novel experience. He was now glad Vince had taken him to the shop. 

“Great! Let’s buy them and then we can go to my place to get my stuff.” He said leading Howard back to the front counter. Andy was watching them with a smirk. 

“How did we make out?” he asked, putting down his magazine. 

“Pretty good since we’re out of time.” Vince said putting his albums on the counter for Andy to ring out. As Howard watched he realized he didn’t have any muggle money on him. 

“Vince,” he whispered, tugging on the boys jacket, “I’ve no mug...um, I’ve no money.” 

“It’s okay Howard, I’ll get them.” Vince responded, pulling colored pieces of paper from his pocket. Howard hadn’t ever needed to know muggle money, but Vince seemed to know what he was doing. Howard remembered back in first year, how long it took him to make Vince understand wizarding money. Vince handed Andy the amount and then all four albums were being bagged and handed back to them. “Cheers Andy.” 

“Come back any time kid, both of you.”

“Eh, Howard lives in Leeds, he’s just uh….visiting for the week.” 

“Ah, well either way come back when you can, hey?” he said with a welcoming smile. Howard finally smiled back at him, genuinely this time. 

“We’ll try,” he said with a nod as they left. 

Once back on the street, Howard paused to inspect their purchases. He didn’t know the albums that Vince had bought but he was sure he would hear about it soon. 

“Where to, Vince?”    
  


“See the thing is Howard, we need to catch a bus. It’s in another suburb” 

“I thought you said it was close by!” 

“It is, by bus.” Vince said, looking sheepish but still amused. 

Howard rolled his eyes, “Lead the way then.” He knew it would take longer than they said it would. “How are we meant to drag your trunk onto a bus?”

“I do it all the time when I go to Kings Cross, besides Naboo taught me a spell last year.” Vince said, his amused grin turning cocky. Howard had no idea how anyone -let alone Vince, a 13 year old wizard- managed to look like that. Every time Howard tried, and he had, it just looked stupid. 

“You can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts, Vince.” Howard informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Then what good is having magic, then?” the other boy asked as they walked down the pavement a little way. 

“When we’re older and of age then you can use it to your heart’s content, but until then we’re much too uneducated for every day spell use.” 

“Ugh, you sound like McGonagall, don’t do that.” 

“Sorry Vince. Wait, you think so? Maybe I should become a teacher one day?”

“What happened to us being Aurors together?” Vince asked as they came to a bench with a sign that said bus stop. There were a few people milling about waiting for the bus as well. 

“We’re only 13, we could be anything we wanted. Besides, you need good grades to be an Auror.” Howard teased. 

“I do get good grades.”

“Only Merlin knows how.” 

He could see the large city bus ambling along down the road, headed straight for the stop. Howard tensed, he’d never been on a muggle bus. He hadn’t even been on the Knight Bus before. He wasn’t sure of the proper procedures. It made him anxious. It stopped beside them and opened its doors. Vince tugged Howard along as he climbed the stairs and then handed the driver two coins. 

“Cheers.” Vince said. Then he tugged Howard down the center aisle of the bus before claiming a seat at the back. 

“Alright two things,” Howard started watching as more muggles boarded the bus. “One, where did you get so much muggle money? And two, you have to teach me how it works.” He wasn’t proud of asking Vince to teach him, He could probably figure it out on his own, but 10 blocks was 10 blocks and they had the time. 

Vince laughed and relaxed back in the seat as he crossed his arms, that cocky grin was back. “Now look who don’t know nothing

“Just teach me alright?” 

“Yeah, alright,” he said, pulling out some more notes and a few coins from his pocket. “To answer your first question, this is what's left over from the money Tirica gave me for my school things.” he explained sorting through the money. 

The rest of the ride consisted of Vince teaching Howard all he knew about muggle money. By the time they arrived at the stop, Howard felt he had a good handle on it. Even if he felt like it was complicated and a little silly, muggles were just like that sometimes. 

The subject of bus rides and muggle money was forgotten as they stepped off the bus. Howard looked about the area. It all looked the same to him.

“Where to now?” 

“Just around the corner,” Vince answered, “And Howard, when we get there, try to be cool yeah? Don’t say nuttin’ to anyone and don’t try to tell any stupid stories? We’re just getting my things, yeah?”    
  
Howard could tell that if he refused Vince would only argue back so he simply nodded and gestured down the street. They still had another bus ride and a short walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. “Duly noted.”

Vince nodded and led them down the street and around the corner. The house they stopped at was four stories, painted a lovely beige, and had a iron fence gate separating the steps from the pavement. 

“Whoa, this is where you live?” 

“This is where they stuck me.” Vince answered as he opened the gate and went to the door, produced a key and let them in. 

“But your foster parents, they own this whole house?”

“Yeah.” Vince shrugged. Howard followed him in.

The front entryway smelled musty and damp. To one side was a staircase, and along the other wall a dozen or so trainers littered the floor. Most of them were dirty and crusted with mud. There were sports balls Howard had no name to, other than the black and white football that sat at the bottom of the stairs. A few umbrellas lay forgotten, scattered on the linoleum. A scratched red bicycle sat against a door at the end of the hall. Coats of every size and color were thrown against the wall.    
  


Vince kicked the football away gently, it bounced against a rickety table that held a pea green muggle device that Howard couldn’t name. 

“Come on then Howard, we’ll go to my room and hopefully not run into anyone.” Vince said as he climbed the stairs. Howard followed, suddenly feeling nervous. What if they ran into one of the other foster kids? He supposed they all knew about Hogwarts right?

“Um, Vince the other kids? They know that you're a wizard right?” 

“Eh no, Tricia and Ray haven’t told them. They just think I go to this super fancy far away boarding school all year, which I guess I do?” They’d entered a nicely decorated living room, it was empty but Howard could hear yelling and footsteps above them. Vince continued on up the next set of stairs until they arrived at a new landing. Two boys were watching them from inside a doorway down the hall, they looked to be about 10. 

“Wotcher Vince, who's your friend?” asked one of the boys. 

“None of your business, just came to get my things. Tricia and Ray ain’t home are they?” 

“Nah, they’ve been gone for hours.” the other said, eyeing them both curiously. “Thought you went to get some of those fancy boarding school fings?”

“I did but now I’m leaving with Howard to go to his house for the rest of the summer.” Vince explained as he led Howard past the two boys and to the end of the hall. There were only 4 doors in total, and they’d stopped at the last one. The two boys were still watching them as they entered the bedroom. 

The first thing Howard noticed was how small and messy it was. There were two beds so he assumed that Vince shared with someone. Which explained the lack of magical items. The only thing that looked familiar was Vince’s trunk and his Ravenclaw scarf, hung at the end of his bed. The rest of the mess was devoted to posters of muggle musicians, magazine clippings, and clothing...lots and lots of clothing. 

“Vince, it’s a mess in here. How are we supposed to get your things packed like this?” Howard asked, stepping over the piles as if they would explode.

“What do you mean?” Vince replied, already picking up random pieces of clothing and throwing them into the empty trunk. 

“Don’t you wash and fold anything?” 

“It all gets done at Hogwarts once I’m there anyway.”

Howard couldn’t argue with that, after all that's what the house elves were for. Still, he wasn’t happy with Vince’s laziness. He didn’t respond, he simply started gathering Vince’s things together. After a few minutes everything was in the trunk. And then, after another few minutes they had everything they needed. It all sat in a big pile in the middle of the room.

Vince fiddled with his wand. “You sure I can’t use a spell? It’ll make things easier.”

“Sure, if you want to be expelled.” Howard replied dryly. 

Vince sighed, “Fine.”    
  
There were four cases in all, and since Howard was the tallest, he lugged the trunk and second heaviest case down the stairs while Vince followed behind with the last two cases. By the time they got back down the entry hallway, they were both out of breath and sweating. 

“Vincent? Is that you?” said a female voice from the end of the hallway. There was an older lady there cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

"Yes Mrs. Pelham, can you tell everyone that I’ve left for Hogwarts?” 

“Hogwarts? That isn’t till September.” 

“I’m stayin’ with Howard until then.”    
  


Mrs. Pelham smiled at them, “So this is your friend I’ve heard so much about.” 

Howard could see that Vince actually flushed pink at the comment. 

“Hello, I’m Howard Moon.” Howard greeted politely the way he was taught. Mrs. Pelham’s smile widened and she nodded back. 

“You take care of Vincent there, alright Mr. Moon?” Mrs. Pelham instructed. Howard frowned in confusion but nodded all the same. “Good,” she said, nodding in satisfaction. “Send me a letter when you get to Hogwarts, is that clear Vincent?” 

“Yes Mrs. Pelham, can we go now? We’re meant to meet Howard’s mum back at the Leaky Cauldron.” 

“Yes alright, off with you, be careful.”

They both acknowledged her orders and left the house with Vince’s things. Once out on the pavement they made their way back to the bus stop. 

“Vince, how come she knows about Hogwarts? And me?” 

“Mrs. Pelham is a Squib?” Vince asked, obviously not entirely sure what that meant. He’d been informed by Mrs. Pelham herself when he started Hogwarts. And it was nice to have someone to talk to about that hidden world, but he still wasn’t all that sure what it meant. She wouldn’t elaborate. 

“Oh well a Squib is uh…,” Howardn’t wasn’t entirely sure how to explain it either. “It’s when a witch has a baby and they turn out to NOT have any magical abilities? Kind of the opposite of a muggleborn?” 

“Oh, that’s sorta sad innit?” Vince said as they lugged his things down the street. It was a relief to find the bus stop empty so they could take a seat on the bench to wait. 

“I suppose,” Howard responded looking up and down the street, wondering how long they would have to wait for the bus. “They’re kind of looked down on in the wizarding world though, and are kind of rare.” 

“Wot, why? They’ve done nothing wrong.” Vince started, looking worried and upset. 

“Don’t know really.” 

“Ya know, for people who are all magical and stuff, wizards are pretty horrible to each other.” 

Howard could only nod as the bus pulled up to the stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Vince was going to live in Camden but it didn't make sense in relation to Diagon Alley. 
> 
> I knew from the beginning that Vince was going to get an owl named Bowie because it's perfect. 
> 
> I really wanted to showcase the difference between a Howard, a sheltered pureblood, and Vince a wild muggleborn. An how their home lives are different. Vince is totally at ease in muggle London, while Howard is at drift. 
> 
> a bonus point to anyone who correctly guesses the cameo I threw in.


	2. Leaves & Leeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the start of the new school year at Hogwarts. There are lots of new faces (at least for the boys), and lots of new classes and experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in folks this is a longer chapter then I think this series is used to but there was so much content to work with I couldn't not include as much as I could. It was a blast to write.

The rest of the summer went by extremely fast, after all it was only a week but it left Howard happier then he ever remembered being while at home. Having Vince there made things better, different, exciting. If they weren’t exploring the moors, or venturing into town, they were in the park. Vince insisted on teaching Howard the finer points of football. Since Howard had no hand eye coordination to speak of he spent a lot of time on ground, covered in mud thanks to the late summer rain. 

They spent their nights listening to the wizard’s wireless or the records they’d purchased while in London. It was idyllic, and even though Howard was excited to return to Hogwarts he didn’t want this time to end. 

The night before they were due at Kings Cross they lay awake on the floor of Howard’s room under a state of the art blanket fort. It was ten times better than the one before. Every pillow and blanket that could be spared was piled around them, it was cozy and warm. 

Howard’s bedside lantern provided just the right amount of light to see by. 

“What do you think third year will be like O’ward?” Vince asked, burrowing under the covers, they’re heads barely touched as they lay perpendicular to each other. 

“Don’t know,” Howard said, already feeling drowsy. They’d taken one last walk through the moors and he was beat. “If our second year was any indication then this year will be lousy.” He said with a sniff.

“Aw, come on Howard, it weren’t all bad.” came Vince’s muffled reply. 

“We had an awful fight, you almost got killed by Graham and his cronies, and then we got detention. What part of any of that wasn’t bad?” 

“Jeeze Howard, you don’t gotta focus on the bad things, there were good things too. And this year there will be good things again.” Vince said in his matter of fact tone. He sounded so sure it made Howard smile slightly. Vince never let the negative things get to him. Howard nodded and heaved a sigh before turning and facing away from Vince. 

“Good night Vince.” 

“Night Howard.” 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
  


When they boarded the scarlet steam train the next morning it was with equal parts excitement and trepidation. After saying goodbye to Howard’s parents they claimed their favorite compartment and settled in. 

“I’m gonna get every kind of sweet from the cart when it comes by Howard, do you want anythin?” Vince asked as the train left the station. 

“No.” Howard muttered as he peered out the window at the passing scenery. He’d been quieter than usual that morning. Vince was used to it for the most part but he could tell that Howard was in a mood. 

“Come on Howard, what’s with you? I told you this year will be wicked! You don’t gotta worry, I promise.” 

“You promise?” Howard asked. His incredulous tone made Vince scowl. 

“Well yeah. We had fun last week didn’t we? You usually hate it at home.”

That was true. Hogwarts was ten times better than Leeds, but he couldn’t shake the fact that something felt off. He’d pretty much gotten over the shame of being sorted wrong, and he knew which subjects he did well in. Sure he didn’t have many friends outside of Vince, Leroy, and Naboo but that was fine too, some of the most famous most successful wizards were also the loneliest. Howard knew he would be a first rate wizard one day, with a fun exciting job. He would make a name for himself, which is why he knew he needed to be at Hogwarts. It was just hard when the whole world seemed out to get him. 

Right on que the compartment door slid open. 

“Hiya Vince! Howard.” greeted Leroy from the doorway. He’d grown, more than Howard had. He might have even been taller. He smiled like always, carefree and excited. “Good summer?” he asked. 

Neither Vince nor Howard had time to answer before the other boy was being roughly pushed forward into the compartment. They both gasped as he hit the floor with a thud. 

Graham was laughing from the corridor. “Nice fall there Jones.” 

“You pushed me!” Leroy said, getting to his feet and facing the other boy with a glare. 

“So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?” 

Leroy didn’t answer which prompted Graham to laugh again. 

“You know karma can strike at any time.” said Naboo, appearing at Graham’s side. He clearly hadn’t grown an inch since first year but something in his tone made Graham back away. 

“Hey! Alright Naboo get him!” Vince said with excitement. Naboo’s cat, Bollo, hissed from the safety of Naboo’s arms.    
  


“Ehhm maybe we shouldn’t start a fight in the train corridor?” Howard said. 

“Get stuffed Moon, as if you could even dual let alone throw a punch” Graham glared. He clearly wasn’t happy about being outnumbered. 

“I could too, I’m very proficient in dueling sir.” 

“As if, you’re all freaks,” Graham responded, “especially you.” he said pointing at Naboo before making a get away. 

“What a berk.” Naboo stated, entering the compartment and sitting. Bollo escaped him and climbed into Vince’s lap to curl up. 

“Yeah,” Vince agreed, giving the black cat a head scratch. “But he’s afraid of you at least.” 

“He’s not afraid of me, he’s afraid of the other shaman, and I happen to be one.”

“Not until you graduate.” Howard corrected. He was ignored. 

“How was everyone’s summer?” Leroy asked, effectively changing the subject.    
  
“Howard got me an owl!” Vince exclaimed. 

“Wot? A whole owl?” Leroy asked, smirking at Howard. 

“Of course a whole owl. His foster parents wouldn’t get him one.” Howard replied as if it were the most obvious answer. 

“He’s beautiful! Just wait till you see him, all soft and tawny. I named him Bowie!” 

“After David Bowie?”

“Huh yeah!!” 

Howard tuned them out as they continued to talk about muggle movies and celebrities. It had started to rain as the sun set over the countryside. He considered it a bad omen. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rain had lessened to more of a drizzle when they arrived in Hogsmeade, but Howard still felt chilly and wet as they climbed aboard the Theastral drawn carriages to take them up to the castle. He once again found himself parted from his friends as he reluctantly went to sit at the Slytherin table. It wasn’t so bad really, he was finally taller then some of his fellow classmates and the amount of glares he used to receive had dropped dramatically as well. He was almost smiling when the sorting started. 

Slytherin gained six new students out of the twenty that arrived that year. five went to Ravenclaw, another five went to Gryffindor, and four more went to Hufflepuff. Slytherin cheered the loudest when they figured out they had more than any other house. 

Once the sorting had finished, dinner appeared just as it always did and Howard realized how hungry he was after being down all day. Eating alone wasn’t the most fun but he entertained himself with thinking about all the new classes they would have that year. He was especially excited for Care of Magical Creatures. 

After dessert Dumbledore stood before them to give his start of term speech. “Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I do hope dessert was to your liking. I’d like to go over this year's rules. As always no student is allowed in the forbidden forest, ” Howard nodded. No way was he ever going in there. “This year, there have been some changes to our staff,” Dumbledore continued. “Unfortunately our dear Professor Slughorn has chosen to retire, and in his place I’d like you all to welcome our new Potions Master and head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape.” There was a smattering of confused applause. Howard frowned as a young man, who looked barely older than 17 stood and nodded his head towards the assembled student body. He had an uncomfortable frown on his dower face, and his greasy hair fell in long straight strands. He said nothing in response to Dumbledore’s greeting, but he gave the students a disgusted once over. 

Once the meager applause died down, Dumbledore went on. “...And I’d also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Montgomery Flange,” an excited murmur went through the student body this time. Howard stared in shock. “I know some of you recognize him to be the most celebrated Ex-Auror to date but this year he shall be your new professor. Let’s wish him good luck.” 

Everyone clapped in genuine delight. Even Howard couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Montgomery Flange! Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!? He couldn’t believe it. He’d followed Auror's career to the point of obsession. He was the wizard that inspired Howard to be an Auror! It was too good to be true considering that his retirement after the war ended. 

The wizard in question stood and gave a dramatic bow. “Thank you Professor Dumbledore,” he said in a posh accent. “I look forward to shaping young minds.” 

Howard tried to get a proper look at him but he’d chosen a seat too far away, and then they were being dismissed. 

When he finally retired to the dormitory that night he found Bowie perched on the desk chair, a note held in his beak. Howard smiled and took it from him. The tawny barn owl hooted softly at him so he gave the bird a few gentle strokes over his head. “Really glad he has you.” he informed the owl as he unfolded the note. 

  
  


_ Alright Howard?  _

_ I hope your not still depresed. The sorting was well interesting huh? Did you have any desert? That new professor is a weird one. Wonder what class will be like. We missed you at the Ravenclaw table. See you in the morning, try not to brood too much?  _

_ Vince.  _

It was a short note for Vince but Howard appreciated it all the same. Now that Vince had Bowie Howard knew he would be getting a lot more notes like this one. He found himself excited. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning dawned much too early for Howard, who had gotten used to lounging in bed all morning. He was afraid he might be getting lazy as he got older. 

After some time Howard finally pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, if he didn’t he would be late for the first class of the day. When he arrived at potions he found Vince waiting for him outside of the door. “Hullo.” He greeted cheerfully, holding out half a muffin towards Howard since he had skipped breakfast. It looked to be banana nut, Howard’s favorite next to plain and cinnamon. Vince was already chewing happily on his half. “Have a nice lie in?” 

Howard yawned. “Yeah, thanks.” he said as they entered the already full classroom and chose two seats near the back. Professor Snape sat at his desk, writing, seemingly unaware that his classroom was now full. Somehow, the potions classroom seemed different. Darker, and spooky when it used to feel open and lighthearted. Howard wasn’t sure if that was because of Professor Snape, or if now that he was 13 he was becoming moody. 

They all continued to stare at their new professor for 5 more seconds when he finally and suddenly snapped his book shut, put down his quill and turned to them.

“I don’t know what you’ve all heard about me,” he started in a deep west London accent. It didn’t seem to suit what Howard was assuming was a 21 year old wizard who was much too pale and skinny to be healthy, “ but I won't be answering any inane questions unless it pertains to our lessons, it’s that clear?” he asked, calmly regarding them as he moved towards the black board. Confused as ever Howard and Vince nodded along with the rest of class even though Snape was now turned away from them, writing on the board. He took a moment to write out the name of the potion they were meant to be brewing.

“The Shrinking Solution,” He began, underlining the words forcefully, making the chalk screech against the chalkboard. Everyone winced. “Can...anyone tell me what the Shrinking Solution does?” he asked. Howard glanced around, no one moved, no one raised their hand. He knew that if Slughorn had asked, multiple hands would be in the air. He was sharing the class with Ravenclaws. Professor Snape had effectively silenced the class with nothing more than a few words. 

In a truly stupid act of bravery Howard raised his hand. Snape turned his gaze and regarded Howard. He could feel Vince tugging at his robe, urging him silently to put his hand down. 

“Yes Mr…..?” 

“Moon sir.” 

“Moon, a Slytherin I see,” Howard nodded. “Good at least there is some hope for you. Mr. Moon, would you mind telling the class what the Shrinking Solution does?”

Sitting straighter Howard gave a shy proud smile before clearing his throat. “The Shrinking Solution is known to decrease the size of a living object, in some cases it’s known to reverse the age of the object.” He recited. 

“Very good Mr. Moon, that’s exactly what it does. 10 points to Slytherin for your correct answer. Now I’m sure I don’t have to coddle any of you, seeing as this is your 3rd year you should know what you're doing by now. Please turn to page 717 in your Potions Book and get started.” Snape said at length before returning to his desk. Everyone did as they were told. Everyone but Vince who lent over the desk into Howard’s space. 

“It reverses peoples ages?” he asked curiously. 

“Temporarily.” Howard answered, elbowing Vince away. 

“Then wots the point?” Vince asked as they made their way to the ingredient supply closet. 

Howard shrugged and started collecting ingredients. There was enough that he and Vince could share. “I’m sure the professor will tell us what the potion is best used for.” 

They returned to their seats and Howard went about organizing the vials and jars as needed. He placed the chopping board in front of himself with the knife next to it. He set the stirring rod down next to the cauldron, with the book opened between him and Vince. The other boy watched him lazily, with his face propped up with his hands. 

“Finished yet?” 

“We’ll get better marks with a clean space and well made potions Vince.” He said lighting the fire under the cauldron before glancing over at Vince’s workspace. Everything seemed to be spilled onto the worktop without a care. Ignoring the urge to correct it, Howard turned instead of the instructions.

_Add 3 measures Wormwood to the cauldron._

_ Stir 10 times, clockwise.  _

Doing as the book said, he measured out the Wormwood and carefully added it to the cauldron. He saw Vince do the same, and swallowed down the urge to tell the other boy to stop copying, but he didn’t want Vince to fail. After stirring 10 times clockwise he looked back at the book. 

_ Crush 4 Leeches in mortar. _

_ Add 3 measures of Leech Juice to the cauldron. _

_ Stir 6 times, anti-clockwise. _

Collecting the Leeches from the vile he heard Vince gag in disgust over the dead slimy creatures.    
  
“Can you crush them for me O’ward?” he asked as he finished stirring his own potion. 

“We’re meant to be doing our own work,” he replied, crushing each leech and collecting the juice. When he looked back at Vince the other boy was pouting, letting his eyes go wide and glassy. Howard rolled his eyes and handed over the ingredient he had just finished prepping. “Fine, but be wary eh? We don’t know if this new professor will allow this.” he warned, glancing up towards Snape. Who wasn’t paying attention anyway. 

“He just gave you 10 points, at this point your teacher's pet.” Vince said with a grin as he added the appropriate amount of juice. 

Howard didn’t respond but he did start working another batch of leech juice. After that he made everything double so Vince wouldn’t have to. It went on like that for quite a while in-fact, Howard always at least one step behind Vince, but by the end they both managed to get the potion to a passable color and consistency. Vince’s potion looked appropriately acid green, Howard’s seemed more like a duller green but when Snape came around to grade them he seemed pleased enough, though the look he gave Howard was clearly of disappointment . Howard knew that the professor expected something better and it irked him. Why couldn’t Vince just do everything himself? 

They were dismissed soon after.

“Next potions class you’re prepping things on your own and I’m NOT helping you!” he informed Vince as they left the dungeons and headed out of the castle for the grounds. They had Care of Magical Creatures next and Howard was looking forward to the new class. 

“Ah come on O’ward, you know I’m rubbish at that.” Vince complained 

“Then get Naboo to help you.”

“It’s not like you failed.” 

Howard sighed, “No, but I’ve a feeling that Professor Snape will be a lot harder on us then Slughorn was.” 

“He gave you 10 points just for answering his question!” Vince exclaimed. “Slughorn would never have just flung points around. Snape likes you cause you’re a Slytherin.” 

Howard had to agree to that at least, “Fair enough.” 

Walking across the grounds, they followed the small tide of students who had chosen the class that year. Ahead of them was a shaded stone paddock just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A large covered cage sat in the middle surrounded by tree stumps. Professor Kettleburn stood next to the cage. Howard had seen him around the castle numerous times. Limping down the hallways, scars marrying his grizzled face. He was missing an arm, and a few fingers and toes as well, or so Howard had heard. 

He had tiny little spectacles and a large ruddy mustache that looked singed at either end. He was a portly fellow and his dragon skin apron curved over his pot belly. It too looked singed, and burnt, and ripped, and all manner of other wear and tear that Howard did not want to know the source of. 

“Welcome! Welcome!” Kettleburn announced in a gruff mumbled accent that Howard couldn’t place. “To your first Care of Magical creatures lesson! Have a seat, have a seat.” he instructed gesturing to the tree stumps. “Now, I’m sure you all know who I am but I don’t know you all yet but that doesn’t much matter to me. What matters are the beasts, so let us focus on that instead of social graces?” he asked, fixing his glasses slightly. Howard could hear Vince giggling next to him. 

“What's your problem?” Howard whispered to him. 

“He’s a loony one.” Vince replied, trying to cover more giggles as Kettleburn continued to lecture the class about his disdain for anything that wasn’t an animal. 

“He’s meant to be one of the best teachers you know.” Howard stated, pulling Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them from his bag. “Apparently he has an "encyclopedic knowledge" of magical creatures.” 

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t a loony.” Vince muttered. 

“I’ve got an interesting first lesson for you today,” Kettleburn said, gesturing to the large cage. For a moment Howard expected it to rattle ominously but it stayed put. “This guy is being borrowed straight from ol’ Newt Scamander himself, so we gotta be extra careful with him.” He said as he slowly slid the covering off the cage. The class gasped as a large greenish-blue serpent-like creature was revealed. It had a plum of blue feathers and medium sized purple wings that were folded in close. It was long and curled in and around itself like a snake but it had a bird-like face with a small golden beak. Its large eyes watched the students calmly. 

“Oh wow, what is it?” Vince asked, standing and reaching for the cage. The creature snapped at him, causing everyone to yell out and for Vince to back away with a gasp. 

“Vince!” Howard exclaimed tugging on the back of Vince’s robes, pulling him away from the cage. 

“This,” Kettleburn said with a smile as he watched the creature. “Is an Occamy. It’s a carnivorous winged serpent native to India and the Far East.” Howard had already found the page in his text book. “Special thing about Occamy, they’re choranaptyxic. Can anyone tell me what that means?” 

Howard and a few others raised their hands. Kettleburn chose a Ravenclaw girl who recited the definition straight from the book. 

“An Occamy is known to be choranaptyxic, meaning it will grow or shrink in order to fit available space.”

“Very good, 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now if he were in a smaller cage he would be smaller, and vice versa in a bigger cage. It's a very intriguing thing and no not even Mr. Scamander himself knows exactly why they do this. Possibly to hide, possibly to fight.” He explained, limping his way around the cage. The Occamy watched him the whole time. “They are very territorial, especially over their eggs which are made of pure Silver. They’re constantly being hunted for that reason alone.” 

Vince stood again and was inching his way closer to the cage. Howard rolled his eyes and tugged him back again. 

“Do you want to lose a finger?” he chided. 

“Aw, he won't hurt me, I’m a gifted child Howard remember?” 

“Not gifted enough, they’re dangerous.”

“It’s beautiful, I’d love to find that shade in nail varnish! I’d never take it off.” 

“Merlin save me.” Howard groaned. 

Vince giggled and shoulder checked him playfully, “thought you were excited for this class.”

“I was, I am, but you have to be cautious around magical beasts Vince, they’re very temperamental.”

“You got that from the book.” 

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“Whatever.” 

Kettleburn continued to go on about not just the Occamy but other creatures with the same growing abilities. “Now,” he started picking up two buckets. “Who would like to try and feed him first?”    
  
Half the class backed away, the other half -mostly Ravenclaws- raised their hands. Vince included. Kettleburn turned and smirked at Vince, obviously remembering how close he got to the cage earlier. Howard watched in horror as their professor chose Vince.

“Genius!” Vince said excitedly as he took one the buckets from Kettleburn. 

“All you do is grab one of these buggers,” Kettleburn explained, reaching into the second bucket and pulling out a squirming cockroach. “And offer it to him, easy as pie.” he said.

He held the cockroach up to the Occamy, gripping the bug between his thumb and forefinger. The Occamy stared at the bug for half a second before snatching it from him and gobbling it down in one go. Everyone gasped and laughed at the site. 

Vince was biting his lip anxiously, and Howard wondered if he would refuse but he watched as Vince reached into the bucket, plucked out a cockroach and offered it to the Occamy with eyes squeezed shut and head turned away. Another minute went by as the Occamy stared at the treat before snatching that too. Vince visibly let out a breath and blinked at the Occamy before smiling wide. 

“Wicked.” he said, staring at the Occamy with bright eyes. 

After that, everyone wanted a go. So the class spent the rest of the time feeding it and listening to Kettleburn gush.    
  
By the end of class Howard was tired, a little grouchy, and hungry. Vince however seemed to be on cloud nine.

“Did you see the way it ate that cockroach? It just gobbled it down, ah that was amazing Howard! How come you didn’t want to feed it. He’s a sweetheart!” 

“Eh not really my style Vince. He did have a beautiful plumage. I'll give you that, but I think I’ll wait until Kettleburn has something a little more interesting.” 

“What could be more interesting than that?”    
  
“Plenty of things.” Howard replied, having no idea what any of those things were.    
  
They both took a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Naboo who didn’t even glance up from his book. 

“Alright Naboo?” Vince asked, leaning over the table to see Naboo’s book. “Whatcha reading?”

“Ancient Runes.” 

They waited for the small Ravenclaw to provide some more information but when none came they both shrugged and tucked into lunch. 

“Whats next?” Vince asked as they ate their lunch.    
  
“Divination I think, then Transfiguration,” Howard replied, glancing over at Naboo. “Divination should be interesting I expect.”

“Hey yeah, ain’t that your favorite Naboo?” 

“I enjoy all my classes equally, but yes...I do like it.” he responded, still without looking up from his book. 

“You should have been at our last class that was crazy mental! I feed this Occamy thing? Its got all these shimmery scales, and it looks like a snake! And I fed it, imagine that.” 

“An Occamy, with silver egg shells? Will grow or shrink to fit where it is?” Naboo said, finally looking up and raising an eyebrow.

“Why are you even here?” Howard asked 

“Truancy offence.” 

Howard frowned

Vince laughed

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The long walk to Divination was strange. The Divination classroom was in a tower on the opposite side of the castle as the astronomy tower so neither Howard or Vince had ever been there. They had to follow Naboo, who kept giving them looks as they talked about Care of Magical creatures. 

“You think we could be some sort of magical creature caretakers in the future Howard?” Vince asked.

“Not all magical creatures are like that Vince, some are really really dangerous.” Or so he had read. 

“It would be cool though.” 

“I suppose,” Howard conceded, glancing around the hallway. He didn’t see a door or anything, but according to his schedule, they were right where they needed to be. “Naboo? Where’s the classroom?”

“Up there.” Naboo answered, pointing above him to a circular trap door. When he pulled on the exceptionally long cord the door opened and a silver ladder was released

“How do you know all these things?” Vince asked as they followed him up the ladder. 

“The other Shaman told me of course.”

It was a short climb to the top. The classroom beyond the trapdoor was circular and warm. It smelled so strongly of some flowery perfume that Howard sneezed right away. Making their way into the classroom proper they are met with twenty small circular tables surrounded by three or four armchairs each. The curtains are drawn closed and red scarves are draped over the lamps making the whole room dim and eerie. Shelves lined the walls full of things like piles of feathers, candles, millions of cards, crystal balls and teacups in every color. 

“Smells like my gran's attic in here.” Howard commented as they found seats. The other students trickled in and filled up the rest of the space but there was still no sign of their teacher. 

Then all at once a cascade of thick white candles came spilling down the spiral staircase which led up to what Howard assumed was their teachers' living space. Each candled rolled and collaided as they fell, breaking and chipping into pieces. No one laughed or said a word as their professor came hurrying down the stairs after the candles. 

She was a skinny woman, dressed in shawls and skirts. Her hair was curly and there was so much it that she used a colorful scarf to keep it at bay. Her glasses seemed to enlarge her eyes to a point that Howard wondered if she were blind. Bangles and bracelets littered her arms, and chimed when she moved down the stairs. She was babbling as she collected up the broken pieces of candle. A few students snickered, including Vince but Naboo elbowed him with a stern look but even Howard found it very hard to take their professor seriously. 

When the snickering died down she looked up and smiled. 

“Ah, good afternoon class,” She simpered. “I am Professor Trelawney! And this is Divination!” She announced with a sweeping gesture. All the candles she collected fell back to the floor with a thud, causing more students to laugh. She laughed along with them. “So sorry, had a slight mishap! Won't be but a moment! While…” She cleared her throat. “While I gather the rest, why don’t you all fetch yourselves a teapot and some tea cups? Hmm?”   
  
They all fetched tea cups and teapots from the large china cabinet, and tea leaves from a small table by the fire. 

“Now students we shall make ourselves a nice cup and then see what we can see from the tea leaves hm? Go on, drink up.” she instructed excitedly. 

They did as instructed and then once their tea was gone they were meant to determine the shape of the tea dregs and then consult their textbooks. 

Vince found it quite fun. He came up with about a dozen or more different shapes and their meanings for Howard’s tea dregs. Howard on the other hand couldn’t make heads or tails of Vince’s dregs. To him it was just a shapeless blob at the bottom of the cup. 

“Let me see,” Naboo said, taking the cup from Howard and giving it a long look. “It’s obviously a bird you berk, see there are the wings and the beak.” 

“What no it isn’t.” he replied, taking it back and turning the cup around to try and see the shape but again all he saw was a blob. 

“What’s a bird mean?” Vince asked curiously. 

“Means good luck.” Naboo said, indicating to the page in their textbook. 

“Alright.” Vince said with a grin, obviously pleased. He picked Howard’s cup back up and gave it a final look over. “I think it’s a bear...or maybe a sheep? Hey Howard that means good luck too!” 

Professor Trelawney had come over at this point and gestured for Vince to hand her the cup. “Some students have a gift you see, others it takes them a bit to gather enough information from their inner eye to see the truth. Lets see, hmm. Oh that is-...oh dear.” 

“What? what is it?” Howard asked, slightly panicked.

“Mr. Moon, I'm afraid that it is a goat.” 

There was a pause before Vince outright laughed. He didn’t even try to stifle it this time. 

“Only you would get a goat Howard!” 

Even Naboo had a rare smile on his face.

“What does a goat mean then?” he asked, a little annoyed. 

“General misfortune, and I’d have to agree with the leaves! For a see your aura Mr. Moon. It's colorless and dull.” 

“What do you mean colorless and dull? My life is a rich colorful tapestry I’ll have you know. ”

Professor Trelawney didn’t respond, she simply hummed, gave the cup back to Vince and left their table. For the rest of the class Howard sat silently, watching as Vince and Naboo disagreed over the shape of Naboo’s tea leaves. Trelawney’s disparaging comment ate at him, he wasn’t dull and he wasn’t colorless…

was he? 

After Divination they headed for the last class of the day, Transfiguration, and Howard made an attempt to catch up with Vince who had found Leroy on the way. 

“Hiya Howard, how was Divination? Vince says you had a rough time.” 

“Yeah well it’s only the first day, I’m sure I’ll be head of the class soon. How was muggle studies?” he responded, trying not to sound as grumpy as he felt but he failed. 

“Boring but easy,” Leroy replied with a grin. “Wish you had been there Vince, we would have had a ball!” 

“I think I like Divination. Plus it’s funny to watch Howard try and read my tea leaves,” he said with a giggle. Howard tried not to glare as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was there waiting to start their first lesson of the year. As always Vince chose to sit next to Howard, smiling and talking with Leroy in-front of them the whole time. Howard was busy opening up his textbook and trying to ignore their conversation. 

McGonagall had the page number written on the board and when Howard found the page he was surprised to find that it said;  _ Animagus Transfiguration and You.  _

“Animagus Transformation is one of the hardest and most time consuming acts of magic you're likely to find in today's wizarding society,” She started, claiming the students' attention. “Can anyone tell me what an Animagus is?” she asked. Several hands went into the air including; Howard’s, Leroy’s, and Naboo’s. 

“Yes Mr. Jones?” McGonagall asked Leroy. 

“An Animagus is when a wizard chooses to be an animal?” he asked unsure of his answer but McGonagall smiled and nodded. 

“10 points to Ravenclaw Mr. Jones,” she said, offering him a rare if tight smile. “An Animagus is a wizard or witch who elects to become an animal at will. This choice is permanent, difficult to master, but ultimately helpful. I myself am an Animagus as some of you might know. Does anyone else know any other witches or wizards who are legally Animagus?” she asked. No one raised their hand. “Exactly, there are exactly seven known witches or wizards who are registered today because it is very hard and a rare talent.” 

Howard could tell Vince was glancing at him every now and then to see his response but he refused to glance back, even without looking he could tell what Vince was thinking. 

“At some point during your years here at Hogwarts you will be given the chance to learn the skill if you so desire, but I must warn you. It might take months, even years to master. Therefore there will only be 4 slots open starting next year.” Everyone groaned, but she continued. “Please read the chapter in your textbooks and then I want detailed instructions on how one becomes an Animagus on my desk by the end of the class.” She said before taking her cat form and perching on the desk to wait. 

Everyone was talking excitedly as they started the assignment, Vince and Leroy especially. Howard ignored them in favor of writing but Vince soon turned to him instead. “Imagine that Howard, we could be animagus together one day!? I bet we could do it too, we’re a good team, it would be easy.” 

Howard shook his head and bent low over his parchment. “I don’t think so Vince, it does look really hard to master and we wouldn’t even get any of those slots she mentioned.” 

“Well,” Vince whispered, watching Howard write. “We don’t gotta do it when she wants, we could do it on our own.” 

At this Howard raised his head and looked at his friend in horror. 

“Do you realize how dangerous that would be?!” he frantically whispered back. 

Vince bit his lip and shrugged, “I think we could do it though. I’m good at Transfiguration at least. Please Howard?” 

“No.” he said firmly “Do the assignment Vince.” It was the end of the discussion as far as he was concerned. Again, he could tell Vince was going to say something but he didn’t, he simply did as Howard said and started the assignment. Howard could also tell that the discussion wasn’t really over, just postponed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!
> 
> Leroy is such a nebulous character in the series, obviously done on purpose, but I'd realized I hadn't given in a last name and a lot fit but Leroy Jones kinda kept going in my brain so that is what I went with. 
> 
> I also realized WAY to late that my dates were wrong and I should have had Snape teaching since the beginning, my bad, but I've fixed the mistake and now we get to deal with out most dear potions master. 
> 
> Professor Kettleburn was only mention like once maybe twice in HP and there wasn't much info about him online so I had some fun with him. He's kind of grown on me. 
> 
> Like Hermione, Howard isn't impressed with Divination or Trelawney in general but I don't see him being overly annoyed like Hermione seemed to be. 
> 
> As for Monty...well we'll see how he does ;) 
> 
> thanks for reading all! Kudos and Comments keep me alive and smiling.


	3. Riddikulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Ex-Auror Professor Montgomery Flange goes splendidly...until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter. We dive slightly deeper into Vince's past. Its just a little tidbit but I think its exciting all the same.

  
  


The next day, Howard went to breakfast instead of lazing in bed for another hour. He wished he had though when he could feel Vince’s questioning gaze from across the table. 

“No.”

“Why not!” 

“It’s dangerous, difficult, and most importantly illegal without the proper papers!” Howard said, flicking a corn flake at him. Vince rolled his eyes. “Did you even read any of what you wrote down yesterday?” 

“Of course I did, that’s how I know we can do it!”

“Do what?” Leroy asked, sitting down next to Vince. 

“Vince wants to-”

“-Try out for Quidditch!.” Vince interrupted suddenly and loudly. Howard frowned and gave Vince a look. Not once had the other boy ever voiced a real desire to join the Quidditch team. 

“No fooling? Well tryouts are next week, you should go for it. I bet you’d make a good Seeker.” 

“Hah yeah maybe.” Vince grinned before pushing the box of cornflakes at him. The look he gave Howard when Leroy was distracted clearly meant that the conversation was private and they could talk about it later. 

Unfortunately today Howard only shared Defense Against the Dark arts with the Ravenclaws, so he had to endure Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy without Vince. He was sort of happy to be away from the other boy for a bit more. He didn’t want to talk anymore about being an Animagus. 

When he arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts Vince had apparently dropped the conversation for the foreseeable future. Maybe he had talked to Leroy about it? Maybe Naboo? Howard didn’t ask. Besides, he was excited to sit and listen to Professor Flange. 

“I don’t get what’s so interesting about him, looks like a right crazy geezer to me.” said Vince as they took their seats, this time at the front of the class. 

“That’s a part of his genius, you’ll see.” Howard told him. 

Professor Flange entered a few moments later with a flourish of his dark maroon robes. He stood at the front of the class, somehow managing to look dramatic and refined. 

Howard was in awe. 

“To defend against the dark arts is a skill not many conquer in their lifetimes! Many people go through their whole lives without seeing one dark creature or meeting one dark wizard which in my opinion is a shame.” he said slowly. 

“I totally agree.” Howard whispered, he could hear Vince scoffing next to him. 

“Which is why I am making it my duty this semester to expose you all to as much dark magic as possible!” Professor Flange said dramatically. Many students looked hesitant and a bit worried. Their last two professors weren’t very interested in teaching. They much preferred to talk at them for an hour. “Not excited I see? Well I can certainly fix that. I’ve got something planned for you all today, and it usually comes at the end of the semester but I think you can all handle it today. Follow me.” he instructed as he left the classroom. Everyone paused before rushing after him. 

They were led up to the third floor where the large and seldom overlooked trophy room stood open and gleaming. They all easily fit inside while Professor Flange made his way to the far end of the room where a large cabinet stood. It was meant to hold all the cleaning supplies one needed for the trophies.

“Gather around students, this shall be an interesting lesson I think.” he said with an excited smile. As they gathered around, the cabinet in front of them shook violently prompting a few students, Howard and Vince included, to jump in fright. “It's perfectly harmless I assure you.” Professor Flange stated when none of them would come closer. “Can anyone here tell me what we’ll be facing today?” 

Still, everyone looked unsure until Naboo raised his hand and without prompting said, “it’s a Boggart...sir.” 

“Ah! A fellow Ravenclaw! Very good son, it is indeed a Boggart. They like to hide in dark cramped spaces and are notoriously mysterious creatures.” Professor Flange said gesturing at the cabinet, which shook again. “The only way to banish a Boggart is by facing it head on with a sense of humor!” 

Howard had read about Boggarts, and he’d heard plenty about them from his granddad. This wasn’t going to end with his dignity intact, he could tell.

“The spell I’ll be teaching you today is quite simple, it’s pronounced _Riddikulus_ and it must be said with confidence. The issue here is unfortunately,” Professor Flange said waving his hand “that the Boggart will assume the shape or form of the thing you fear most, so in order for the charm to work you must visualize something amusing for the creature to turn into. It's quite a process of the mind! But I’m sure you’ll all do well. Now remember that spell and please queue up, because the show is about to begin!” 

“Show?” Howard asked as he was shoved into the line by Leroy and Vince, they somehow ended up smack dab in the middle. 

“Now you’ll be taking turns, wands at the ready people!” he said before nodding sagely at the Slytherin girl at the front of the line. “And remember that spell, I’ll be here if you need help, are we ready?” the girl and the rest of the students nodded. 

They waited on bated breath as Professor Flange stepped away from the cabinet and flicked his wand at it. There was a swish of magic and the door unlocked with a click. Even from the middle of the line Howard could see the girl -he couldn’t remember her name- shaking with nervous anxiety. She and a few others gasped as a thin bony hand reached out from within the cabinet and curled around it before pushing it open to reveal a full skeleton.

“Wicked…” Vince whispered in awe from behind Howard.    
  
The Slytherin girl shakily raised her wand and took a step back into the boy behind her, she looked frozen. 

“That's right miss Mcguire! With confidence now! Rid-”

“- _Riddikulus_!!” She shouted at the approaching skeleton. 

It paused, almost lurching backward as the spell hit it. They watched as it started to shake before shockingly breaking into a skillful tap dance routine. The class and Miss McGuire broke out into laughter. It was still tap dancing when the next student took Miss McGuire’s place. Instantly the Skeleton changed shape and reformed into a cluster of squeaking, crawling, messy wet rats that all seemed bound together into a shapeless mass. The boy, a Ravenclaw, shuddered and looked ready to have an actual panic attack before raising his wand and uttering the spell once again. The mass of wiggling rats transformed into a colorful pinata in the shape of a cute mouse. The class laughed again. 

On and on the ‘show’ went until Leroy was next in line. Howard heard him take a deep breath and face the Boggart which had taken the previous shape of a prowling tiger, and now sat on the floor as a stuffed animal. As Leroy approached the Boggart shifted again, this time into a large vicious looking dog that was off its leash. It started barking and foaming at the mouth and Leroy let out a yell before casting the spell. With an audible pop the vicious dog turned into a harmless little white fluffy dog, it sat there no bigger than a tea cup while the class laughed. 

“Wonderful Mr. Jones! I wonderful use of the spell!” Professor Flange exclaimed, clapping along with their laughter. Leroy beamed and turned away, high fiving Vince as he passed them. Howard stared at the little dog, suddenly realizing he was next and woefully unprepared for what the Boggart might transform into. 

“Go on Howard,” Vince urged, pushing at his back. “It’ll be no match for you!”

“Alright, don’t be pushing now.” he complained. 

“Just go.” Vince replied, pushing him harder causing Howard to stumble forward towards Boggart. There was a pause before it shape-shifted once again. It seemed to take longer than everyone else’s before taking the shape of a ghostly figure in waterlogged robes, stringy wet hair and joyful if deranged smile. Howard gasped as the figure of Gregg stepped towards him. 

He didn’t speak but he reached out a pale hand towards Howard anyway, like he meant to grab at him like he had in first year. Howard backed away and tried to remember what Professor Flange had said. Be confident, make it funny! Gregg advanced and Howard grit his teeth before raising his wand and shouting the spell a bit more forcefully then he intended but it had the desired effect when Gregg lurched backwards and into a bright pink tutu. For a moment Gregg looked confused and grabbed at the tutu to inspect it. The class laughed and Howard let out a relieved huff of laughter, he’d done it! He hadn’t even thought of the tutu but there it was! 

With his turn finished he turned and gave Vince a huge grin. The other boy gave him a smile in return and stepped forward. Howard watched as he approached the confused Boggart. He frowned as the Boggart shape-shifted again, a whirl of colors and shapes. Howard had never seen Vince afraid of anything before, not even bullies. What could the creature possibly turn into? 

Vince was one of the shortest in their class and the mass in-front of him made an intimidating vision. The Ravenclaw didn’t seem intimidated however, he looked more confident than Howard had ever seen him. Like he was going toe to toe with one of those muggle fighters Howard had seen on a muggle newspaper. Vince stepped carefully towards the Boggart, allowing it to take a shape. 

Only...it didn’t, or it did at least in some sort of sense. 

One moment there was nothing and then there was a dense jungle taking up the space where Vince and the Boggart stood. It didn’t extend far but even Howard could feel the humid warmth, and smell the fresh dirt. The whole class backed away with a stunned gasp. Howard couldn’t see Vince’s face but he’d taken a step back as well, looking around in confusion. 

“Sir, what...what's going on?” one of the Ravenclaw girls asked Professor Flange.

Professor Flange had retreated with the rest of the class and was regarding the scene with interest. “It seems that Mr. Noir’s fear is complicated.”

“Complicated?” Howard echoed just as another gasp went through the students. A cloaked figure was making its way through the dense jungle towards Vince, whose eyes were wide in fear. The figure had its wand out and looked ready to fire. “Vince!” he cried as the figure cast a shocking green spell that made everyone scream and run for cover. Howard could hear Professor Flange cast his own spell, a crash of glass and rubble and then nothing. 

When Howard looked up, after throwing himself to the floor as the rest of the class had done, the Boggart and the jungle scene were gone. Glass littered floor along with a good chunk of the wall that had been next to the cabinet. 

Vince was passed out on the floor. 

“Vince?” Howard asked, getting to his feet and going to his friend.

“Whoa Mr. Moon we must get him to the infirmary straight away.” Professor Flange said coming to his side and warding him away from touching the smaller boy. “Everyone stay put while I’m gone, when I return we shall head back to the classroom.” he instructed before waving his wand at Vince, “ _ Mobilicorpus”  _ He said softly, charming Vince to float four feet off the ground. 

“I’m coming with Professor.” Howard insisted nervously, he couldn’t stop glancing at Vince’s still form. 

“Ah, very well Mr. Moon, be quick about it though.” he replied with a nod before levitating Vince out of the room. Howard followed briskly. 

The walk to the infirmary was silent and tense. Howard could not take his eyes off of the still form of Vince levitating along between him and Professor Flange. He’d never seen the other boy so still and so...lifeless. His arm hung down towards the ground, as if not being affected by the magic keeping him afloat. The worst part was that Howard had no idea why Vince had passed out in the first place. Was it the Boggart? Or had it been the Professor's spell?    
  
Why was it that every year Vince ended up in the Infirmary? 

They arrived with little fanfare. Madam Pomfrey merely looked irritated when she directed the Professor to place Vince in a nearby bed. “What happened?” she asked, waving her wand slowly over the other boys' form. 

“Afraid there was a mishap with a Boggart in class Madam, not sure how it went awry exactly, in the resulting damage Mr. Noir appeared to pass out. He was facing the Boggart you see and it-”

“I’ve heard enough, he’ll be alright by dinner thank you Professor Flange.” she said turning and going to the cupboard along the wall. 

Professor Flange seemed to realize he was dismissed and turned to Howard and said, “Best come along lad.”

“I’d like to stay with Vince.” Howard replied. 

“Hmm alright, you did finish the lesson after all. You did an excellent job by the way Mr. Moon. Don’t hesitate to call on me if needed.” he stated before taking his leave. Howard watched him go with a small smile. Ex Auror or not Professor Flange was a legend and had offered Howard his help in anything. It brightened him somewhat, but looking down at Vince he felt only anxiety well up inside of him. 

Madam Pomfrey returned and gave Howard a look. “I suppose you’ll want to be staying Mr. Moon?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He nodded and asked, “If that’s alright? I’m worried about him.” 

She hummed in thought. She knew by now that Howard and Vince were almost inseparable, and she had said that Vince would be fine by dinner which was in three hours. 

“Very well, he might feel better with you here when he wakes up.” she said, removing Vince’s boots and tucking him under the covers tight. 

“When will he wake up?” Howard asked as she pulled something from her pocket. It was a small bottle with something white and grainy inside. 

She didn’t answer, only waved the bottle under Vince’s nose, causing him to flinch and cough himself awake “Mum!” he gasped sitting up all at once.

“Whoa, Vince?” Howard cried, scrambling out of his chair and going to his bedside. Without warning Vince grabbed at his arm and hugged him tight. “Vince?” Howard asked softer this time. 

“Oh O’ward, what happened?” the Ravenclaw asked in complete confusion. 

“You fainted, I think. What-” he pried Vince off of him gently, “-Do you remember?” 

“Uh, the...Boggart thing, and everyone laughing, and then it changed for me. It was a jungle wasn’t it?” he asked unsure. 

Howard nodded, and looked down. Vince had let go of his arm but kept a hold of his hand. He sighed and squeezed it tight for a moment. “Yeah it was, it didn’t look right. And that…black figure. You saw it right?” He saw Vince frown in thought before nodding. “What was it, or rather what was it supposed to be?” he asked. He knew it was a lot to ask of Vince. Basically asking the other boy what he feared most, it was a serious subject and they didn’t talk about serious subjects often. 

Vince only shrugged and let go of Howard’s hand to fiddle with the blanket. “No idea, but it was scary and...familiar but I don’t know why.” He sighed. For a moment they were both silent until he laid back down, obviously groggy now that the shock had worn off. “Probably just something I saw on the television during the summer.” 

Howard didn’t know how to respond so he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, probably that.” 

“Howard, I’m gonna have a sleepy, wake me for dinner?” he asked, closing his eyes. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dinner went normally except for the fact that Leroy and the other Ravenclaw boys kept asking Vince all sorts of questions about the now famous Boggart class. Having slept for most of the afternoon Vince was feeling better about the whole ordeal and gladly gave them any piece of information that he could. Issue was, he kept adding to the story making it more and more fantastical until it didn’t make sense. Not that anyone seemed to care. It was the first interesting thing to happen this year and they ate it up like Nutella on toast. 

He and Naboo kept quiet. Howard figured Naboo just didn’t care enough to get involved. Howard, being the only Slytherin at the table and Vince’s best friend felt a little left out. 

“It’ll wear off.” Naboo stated from next to him, his nose deep into his book. He hadn’t even looked up. 

“Yeah when they realize he’s faking it.”    
  
“It's good for him.” Naboo replied, finally looking at him. Howard scowled. “It’s a confidence boost, and they won't bully him if they think he fought off three Boggarts at once. He knows what he’s doing, which more than we can say about you.”

“Excuse me, I fought off my own Boggart.” Howard replied indignantly. 

“Who was an ambivalent ghost of a former student. Face it Howards, you’re a good wizard but Vince is better.” Naboo said, going back to his reading. 

Howard didn’t respond, whatever had happened to Vince was an anomaly and Howard knew that Vince hadn’t handled it at all. He figured Naboo was right though, Vince needed the confidence boost where magic was concerned. That didn’t stop him from complaining at the younger boy as they walked through the halls later on their way to the Room of Requirement.

“What do you mean? It was fun telling them stories, plus who cares if I made it up?” Vince told him while Howard paced in front of the tapestry of two dancing unicorns, asking the room for their desired space. 

“You shouldn’t showboat is all I mean.” Howard stated as the door materialized in front of them. “They were all there too, so they SAW what happened. We all saw it.”

“Yeah but did you really see it?” Vince asked with a grin as they entered. 

The Room of Requirement hadn’t changed much. Howard thought some of the junk might have been moved around or changed but it was the same. Their tent was even still up from last year, complete with a full tea service. Vince hummed in delight and took 5 biscuits from the tray to munch on as he settled down onto the carpet and pillows at the center of the tent. 

They didn’t discuss Vince’s tall tails again but the Boggart incident stayed on Howard’s mind all night. When he’d asked Vince what the other boy had thought of before the Boggart had changed, Vince had shrugged. “Figured it would turn into one of the older meaner kids at home, something easy yeah? But,” and here he had frowned in confusion. “It didn’t, it was only that jungle…” 

“Professor Flange said that your fear was complicated. I think that’s putting it lightly, it’s not as if you’ve ever BEEN to a jungle. Not one like that anyway…..” he said trailing off at the look on Vince’s face. “What?” he asked. 

“I have Howard.” Vince confessed softly, like he was afraid to speak about it.    
  
“What?” 

Vince sighed and snuggled back into the pillows. “I was found in a jungle exactly like that when I was 8…” he continued in the same tone. 

Howard stared at him. This was another serious moment, but Howard could tell it was an important serious moment. “How come you never told me that?” 

Vince shrugged, “Figured it wasn’t important. I don’t really remember it at all, just what my foster papers say. I remember the foster home though, before Tricia and Ray came along.” He said looking pained at the half memories he seemed to have. Howard remembered they’re conversation from last year, about memory charms, and swallowed nervously. 

“Do you think this has something to do with the Thestral thing?” Howard asked after a long moment of silence. 

“Maybe, and if it does, I’m not sure I wanna know.” He replied looking up at Howard with those big blue eyes. 

Howard nodded in understanding. He thought about telling a teacher. Thought about telling Professor Flange maybe, or McGonagall. Anyone who might be willing to help, but the anxious look on Vince’s normally happy face made Howard hesitant to try. He wasn’t sure if it was worth it. He didn’t offer any ideas or platitudes but he did let Vince slump against him and snuggle close. It had been a trying day and they should’ve been off to their own dormitories but Howard let be Vince for a while, for comfort he told himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts!
> 
> it wouldn't be third year without Boggart lessons now would it? I tried to make it slightly different then canon, while still making it recognizable. It was tough coming up with fears for the boys, at least for Howard who at 13 hasn't witnessed much to be afraid of. So it had to be Gregg. Vince on the other hand well...I'll let you guys make your own conclusions ;)


	4. Sticks & Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One act of stupid bravery leads to a mess of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. Was not in the right mind set yesterday but here it is! I was particularly proud of this chapter.

For the next two months things went normally. Gossip about Vince’s Boggart incident lessened, and even though he was no longer bullied by his fellow Ravenclaws they certainly didn’t try to befriend him either. Howard was just fine with that, and even though he never asked Vince he figured the smaller boy was fine as well. He didn’t bring up the sensitive subject of Vince’s murky past or the half remembered times before being in the muggle foster system either. If Vince wanted to talk about it, Howard would listen but Vince seemed fine to let it go. 

The Scottish highlands where Hogwarts resided slowly slid into autumn weather. Which meant cold treks across the grounds to Care of Magical creatures in the late mornings. And cold nights in the astronomy tower for the weekly midnight class. There were no more accidents during Defense Against the Dark arts. Howard wasn’t sure if that was in part because Professor Flange wanted to avoid a repeat or because he just didn’t have anything really exciting to teach them. Which was alright, Howard still hung on every word the ex auror said anyway. Vince still wasn’t impressed but he stopped calling him a loon every day and Professor Flange seemed to go easier on Vince then the other students as well. Howard had seen the other boys homework once or twice and even he knew it was all rubbish, yet Vince still got passing marks. Which was par for the course so Howard let it be. 

They both seemed to do well in Care of Magical Creatures however. Professor Kettleburn liked to pair everyone up for certain activities and they always managed to complete the assignment effortlessly. Whether it was handling the hard to catch Billywigs, or feeding the pretty and docile Jobberknoll’s, Howard and Vince excelled. 

“Did you see the way that Kestrel trusted me enough to pet him?” Vince asked excitedly as they made their way down to the lake for lunch. They had taken to grabbing food and venturing outside to enjoy the last few weeks of autumn. At first Howard refused to go near the lake because of Gregg, but after the first few times he never showed. Vince joked that the ghost probably heard about what Howard had done to his Boggart. Howard secretly hoped so.

“He was quite taken with you,” Howard agreed, sitting on one of the many rocks that lined the shore of the lake. “But he took food right from my hand, I’d call that trust.” 

“Yeah! Kettleburn even gave you 10 points for that!” Vince said, picking up flat stones and skipping them across the lake. Making them skip three or four times. Howard had seen him do this particular activity many times and always marveled at the other boys ability. Such a simple feat, primitive but impressive all the same. 

“Vince?” he asked after another solid minute of stone skipping. 

“Yeah?” Vince replied without looking up from his search for more stones. 

Howard was hesitant to ask at first, there was a nice round flat stone at his feet. He picked it up and asked, “Can you teach me?” 

“Teach you what?” 

“How to skip stones.” 

“What? Don’t you know how?” 

“No, why would I?” It wasn’t as if he had the opportunity. There were plenty of ponds and streams in his village but he never had any desire to go near them. He never really had a desire to go outside at all, not when there were books to read and music to study. Vince was giving him an odd look, like he couldn’t believe that Howard had never done anything as mundane as skipped stones before. “Are you going to teach me or not?” he finally asked, holding the stone out to Vince. 

“Yeah alright, stand up then.” Vince relented with a dramatic eye roll. 

It took him a moment to find a suitable stone. Howard watched as he planted his feet -his scuffed black boots sinking slightly in the gravel and mud- bent his knees -as if he were going to fight- and then gripped the smooth flat stone between his forefinger and thumb. He then turned his body slightly. He didn’t raise his arm all that much, it was almost level with his chest as he twisted it back. Vince eyed the lake critically, like he was measuring or calculating something. Maybe he was, Howard wasn’t sure. With his tongue between his teeth Vince flicked his arm forward and released the stone. It went sailing across the surface of the lake before skipping, once, then twice, and then a third time before plunking in with barely a splash. 

“I can’t get more than three or four though,” Vince said, brushing dirt from his hands with a clap. “Did you watch? Wanna have a go?” 

“Yeah.” Howard answered, trying to copy every move he watched Vince make. He felt slightly stupid with his feet so far apart and his knees bent at weird angles. It felt even worse when he twisted his arm back with the stone between his fingers. When he finally threw it, it fell into the lake with a large splash. 

Vince was laughing, “What was that!?” he squawked. 

“I did everything you did!” Howard protested. “Why didn’t it work?” 

“You looked like a retarded duck Howard.” 

“Well help me then! I don’t know where to,” He floundered for a moment, “Put anything.” 

Vince laughed again, searched for another stone and then came over to him. 

“Alright look, put your left foot here and your right foot there.” He instructed pointing at the ground. Howard followed suit, he realized the stance was way more comfortable like this. 

He nodded, “Now what?” 

“Uh,” Vince started, tilting his head and regarding Howard for a second before reaching out to grab his arm. Howard flinched but Vince didn’t stop. He just moved Howard how he saw fit until he was in the proper place. Like before, he didn’t feel so stupid now. He felt grounded and even powerful. 

“Ok so, this part is important yeah? You gotta hold the rock like this,” Vince said, placing the rock in Howard’s hand and curling his forefinger around it, making him steady it with his thumb. 

Then when Vince moved under his outstretched arm to stand behind him, Howard suddenly realized that Vince was too close, almost pressed right up behind him. He could feel warm steady points from his shoulders down to his rear, and he could smell Vince too. Could smell the shampoo he used. He could smell dirt and grass, the lingering scent of laundry soap, and faint traces of sugar. 

Howard held his breath, unsure what to do or how to react. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been this close before but never like this. Vince wasn’t paying attention though. He was explaining how to twist his arm back and then swing it forward. “Then you gotta flick your wrist and release the rock, but you gotta keep your arm here yeah? Or it won't be level with the water,” he said moving Howard’s arm back and forth in the proper motion. “Howard you listening?” 

“Uh, um y-yeah Vince yeah s-sorry.” He stammered, trying hard to focus on what Vince was telling him. 

“Give it a try now.” 

Clearing his throat Howard looked out at the lake, the smooth surface was broken by a stray wave every now and then but otherwise it was peaceful. He took a deep breath and shifted his weight forward before flinging his arm and his wrist, letting the rock soar. He watched, wide eyed as the stone hit the water, skipped, and then fell in. 

“YEAH! Alright Howard!! You did it!” Vince cheered, clapping madly as if Howard had done a lot more than throw a rock. He couldn’t stop smiling though. For some reason learning to successfully throw a rock right was more rewarding than taming a Kestrel, or banishing a Boggart. They spent the rest of lunch skipping stones, and even though Howard never managed to skip his more than twice, he was happy. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

“Did you know,” Howard started at breakfast one important Saturday morning. “That Hogsmead is the only village in all of Britain that is entirely made up of Witches and Wizards?” 

“Yeah Howard, you’ve told me about 40 times already.” Vince said from the other side of the Ravenclaw table. It being the weekend they were dressed down. Howard felt comfortable in his cream cable knit jumper and pea green corduroy trousers. He had thick socks and sensible shoes on. It wasn’t snowing, yet, but he wanted to be prepared in case it did. Which was why he was bringing his bag along, with a hat, mittens, his cloak and his scarf. Vince on the other hand only wore a thin dark green jacket covered in pins and patches, a striped red and white shirt, his usual ripped flares, and scuffed boots. Howard wanted to insist he at least put on his trainers but he knew Vince wouldn’t listen. Howard knew he would most likely be handing over his mittens and hat at some point. 

After breakfast they met up with the rest of the third years in the entrance hall courtyard. Leroy gave Vince a bright grin and started a conversation about Zonko’s. McGonagall stood collecting their permission slips and wishing them good afternoon. Then they were off down to the castle gates and along the road towards Hogsmeade.

“I’m going to eat so much chocolate that I’m gonna be sick till Monday.” Leroy said excitedly. “Mum sent me a whole purse full of money!” he said, showing Vince the gallons shining from within. 

“I’m gonna get 10 of those acidpop things.” Vince said brightly. Leroy agreed and for the rest of the walk to Hogsmead they discussed sweets. Howard remained silent but noticed how Vince never strayed from his side. Once or twice Howard even thought he might try and grab Howard’s hand like he was prone to do when anxious or unsure. He didn’t know why the thought was intriguing instead of annoying. He wasn’t sure what he would have done about it surrounded by classmates. 

Probably pulled away. 

Alone however, he might have allowed it, even encouraged it. 

He was so engrossed with the idea that he completely missed the fact that they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Vince was tugging at his sleeve. 

“Come on Howard, where to first? Leroy wants to go to Honeyduke's.” Vince whined at him. 

“Huh? Oh yeah alright, Honeyduke's.” he replied, shaking his head and effectively dispersing his early thoughts. Vince was beaming as he dragged Howard towards the shop. The front of the store was painted a mint green and through the front window all manner of colors and sweets could be seen. When they entered Howard immediately wanted to leave. Everyone from Hogwarts must have been in there, crowding the space and making too much noise. He tugged Vince backwards. “It's too crowded, I’m gonna wait outside.” He didn't wait for an answer, he simply made his way back outside to the fresh air and mostly silent street. 

It was at least thirty minutes later before Vince joined him again. By that point Howard had chosen a spot on a nearby rock wall to sit and wait. They didn’t speak as Vince sat next to him a large bag of sweets in one hand, a smaller in the other. “Got you somethin.” Vince said, handing him the smaller bag. When he looked inside he found two boxes of chocolate frogs and a sugar quill. 

Howard smiled, “thanks. Sorry I bailed it...was too much.” 

Vince only nodded and bit into a licorice wand. “Think we can go to Zonko’s?” he asked with his mouth full. 

Howard knew that Zonko’s was going to be just as crowded as Honeydukes had been but he nodded all the same. “Only if we go to the Three Broomsticks after.” 

Vince agreed and hopped down from the wall and tucked his bag of sweets away. Howard put his away as well and they were off once again. The visit to Zonko’s went just as Howard predicted but the shop was larger than HoneyDuke's so Howard managed to find a quiet spot to wait. He thought briefly of browsing the store, maybe buying something. Surely there was something he could find that would get Graham off their backs, not that the older boy had done anything to them yet, but Howard could tell it was coming sooner rather than later. 

Vince found him a bit later, another bag in his hand. “Didn’t you buy anything?” he asked curiously. 

“The practical joke lifestyle isn’t for me Vince.” Howard replied with a haughty tone, even though he found himself interested in Vince’s purchase. “What did you get?” 

“Bunch of things, they got fireworks Howard. The other kids back in London are gonna be dead jealous.” 

Howard didn’t doubt that, he didn’t comment though, Vince had started to chatter about all the different things he found. It was easy for Howard to direct Vince back outside and towards the Three Broomsticks. It had finally started to snow. Fat snowflakes drifted through the air, catching in their hair and clothing. By the time they made it inside they were covered in bits of white. 

It was warm inside, there was a fire roaring in a large fireplace to the left of the rickety looking staircase. The bar area looked full of students and adults.    
  
“Right, why don’t I get us some butterbeers and you find a table.” Howard instructed. 

Vince didn’t seem to be listening. “Hey Howard ain’t that Naboo and his shaman friends?” Vince asked, pointing to a dark corner of the room where the whole Shaman club sat. Before Howard could answer Vince was making his way over. Howard had no choice but to follow. A thick cloud of smoke surrounded the group and Howard coughed when he came into contact with it. All four of Naboo’s friends sat against the back wall, while Naboo sat facing them, his back to the rest of the room. 

“Ah Naboo’s friends, join us.” Dennis greeted them. Howard remembered then that the older Ravenclaw had graduated the spring of their first year. The other three he recalled were seventh years right now. 

Vince sat to Naboo’s left and grinned, happy to be included in Naboo’s not so secret club. The only other available chair was to Naboo’s right and when Howard pulled it out he discovered Naboo’s cat familiar Bollo had curled up there. Howard had no intentions of moving him less he got bit so he turned around with a sigh and went to the bar. 

He returned sometime later with two glasses of butterbeer for himself and Vince. He managed to snag a nearby chair and positioned it next to Vince on his other side. 

Vince grinned at him. “They’re wild, talking about a party they went to the other night in London!” 

Howard frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah, they sneak out of the castle and come here to disapparate all the way to London!” 

“That's…,” Howard floundered for a moment, then whispered. “Against the rules!” 

Vince laughed and shrugged, “So? I think it’s genius!” 

Howard frowned and drank his butterbeer which he found good but maybe a bit too sweet. Vince had already downed most of his and was probably going to ask for a second. They were all still talking about their latest venture. 

“So I brandished my wand at ‘em and told ‘em to hand over the goods quick smart if he knew what was good for him!” said the pink haired Ravenclaw. The other three rolled their eyes. Naboo said nothing and Vince just grinned in amusement. 

“You did no such thing Tony!” cried the taller, dark skinned one. He was wearing a very large, very fancy black witches hat with feathers. 

“Saboo you slag! You were off buying your 7th round of Firewiskey! As if you would know how delicate and dangerous this endeavor was!” 

“How dare you! I’m ten times the wizard you are and have been to the crunch numerous times!”

“Gentlemen please-” Dennis started, attempting to stop their quarreling but he was cut off when Tony turned and tried to smack Saboo. 

“The crunch! You wouldn’t know the crunch if it…”

Howard tuned them out and gave the inn a look around. It was filling up with Hogwarts students quickly. He spotted Graham by the windows but he wasn’t alone, a fourth year girl was with him, one Howard had never seen before. She was tall, with gorgeous brown hair and creamy skin. She had glasses on, and as he stared he couldn’t help wondering what color her eyes were, he hoped they were brown. Brown was sensible. She looked sensible. So why was she sitting with Graham of all people? 

He nudged Vince. “Do you know who that girl is?” he asked, nodding towards Graham and the nameless girl. Vince seemed to know everyone.

Vince turned and gave the couple a long look. “Oh think it’s Missy Gideon, fourth year like Graham,” he scowled. “A kid named Joey in my charms class told me that all the Slytherin boys are hot for her, don’t see what’s so special, her hair is ridiculous. Why?” 

“No reason.” Howard mumbled. He watched as Graham left the table and headed towards the bar. Without a word or prior thought, Howard downed his butterbeer, got up and went over to Missy. 

“O’ward?” Vince asked in confusion and slight apprehension. 

Howard refused to hear him as he made his way to the front table. 

“Uh hi,” he greeted her, she looked up and gave him a polite smile. “I saw you over here and I thought hey, why don’t I introduce myself. I’m Howard Moon, third year Slytherin, but I’m pretty mature.” 

For a moment she looked dumbfounded. “Hi.” she responded in amusement “You’re in Slytherin?”.

He beamed and tried to make it look like he had some pride in his house. “Yes, yup, I am.”

She laughed and at his crestfallen look said, “sorry, it’s just you look more like a Hufflepuff.” 

He laughed then too, a tad awkwardly of course but these things couldn’t be helped when faced with a lovely lady. 

“Nope, I’m a pure Slytherin, probably the best in our year,” he stated with a nod. “Professor Snape said I was the best student in his class, if you can believe it.”

“I can’t.” she teased. 

He almost swooned, this was going better than he imagined.

“Say, you wouldn’t happen to be a fan of jazz would you?” he asked, trying to grin the way he’d seen Vince do. 

Unfortunately he never got to hear her answer because the next moment he was being roughly pulled away from the table by his arm which was then twisted behind his back. He couldn’t help the loud yelp as he struggled against the onslaught of pain.

“Mind telling me why you’re chatting up my girlfriend Moon?” Graham growled at him, wrenching his arm back further. Howard gritted his teeth and refused to answer, he only struggled more, trying to break free. He should’ve been able to, he and Graham were about the same height. 

“Oi Graham! Let him go!” Vince yelled making his way over. He had his wand held tightly in his fist. 

“Not until he answers me Noir, whaddya gonna do anyway? Throw a Riddikulus spell at me? Be a good little bird and shut up!” 

Vince glared but didn’t raise his wand. 

“It’s alright Vince, I’ve got it handled.”

“But O’ward-”

“It’s alright.” he repeated. 

Graham laughed, “Look at you two, looks like you’ve already got a girlfriend Moon, so what are you doing with mine?” 

Howard still didn’t answer, but he did look up at Gideon for help. She was trying and failing not to laugh at him. His heart sunk, he was being made a fool of in-front of her. He had to do something.

Thinking fast he grunted and cleared his throat. “Come on Graham, why don’t you face me like a man huh? With a proper wizard's duel?” 

“What? Howard don’t-” Vince started but Graham cut him off. 

“A duel Moon? You can’t be serious, I’d wipe the floor with your sorry arse! And when I did all of Slytherin house would cheer because then they wouldn’t have to look at your face every again!”

Howard played into it. “Exactly!” His arm was beginning to really hurt, he hoped this would work. 

After a moment Graham laughed and released him. “Yeah alright, I’ll gladly hex your face off. What do you say? Forbidden forest? Next Saturday?” 

Howard didn’t answer, he was too busy making sure his shoulder hadn’t been broken. Graham and Gideon left The Three Broomsticks still laughing. Howard slumped into a nearby chair, had he just challenged Graham to a duel? Why had he done that? 

“O’ward what did you just do!?” Vince exclaimed sitting down opposite him. 

“I...I think I just challenged Graham to a duel?” He asked, feeling shaky and stupid. 

“WHY? And why were you trying to chat up Gideon? You got a death wish?” 

“I don’t know why Vince! I just acted. She’s beautiful, and I-I saw her with Graham and thought…” he trailed off, suddenly realizing that what he thought might come off as desperate. He’d never felt like that about another person, at least he thought he hadn’t. Feelings in general never sat well with him, he didn’t like to analyze them too much. 

“You like her or something?” Vince asked in amusement.

“Well yeah, I guess. She seems perfect for me, don’t know why she’s with that idiot.” 

Vince sighed and shook his head, “well now your in for it, because Howard you DON’T know how to duel. He’s really gonna hex your face off.” 

Howard frowned in thought. “No he won't because I’m gonna beat him and prove to Gideon that I’m not a fool.”

“If you say so, but...how are you gonna do that?” asked with a slight smile. 

“I don’t know but I’ll think of something.” 

“Yeah alright I believe you. Look sit here and I’ll get us more drinks.” Vince told him before he left for the bar. Howard sat and thought for a moment before reaching into his bag and producing one of the chocolate frogs Vince had got him early. The chocolate instantly made him feel better and he smiled, still he wasn’t sure what to do about Graham. How was he meant to learn to duel within a week? Looking down at the card that came with the chocolate frog he found the face of Professor Flange grinning up at him. His eyes widened, of course! Montgomery Flange! Ex Auror! He could teach Howard everything about dueling and then some. It was perfect! 

He told Vince as much when the smaller boy returned. 

“Your kidding right?” 

“No, he said to come to him if I had an issue, this is it Vince!” 

“Why not just tell him you were being stupid so he can stop the duel? Besides I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules anyway.”

“Yeah so?” 

“You hate breaking the rules!” 

“I’ll do anything for the love of my life Vince.” Howard stated seriously. He was sure Gideon was in-fact the love of his life. 

“You're going to get your face hexed off.” 

“We’ll see about that little man.” 

Vince rolled his eyes but Howard didn’t care. This was his chance to prove himself. Professor Flange would teach him and he would beat Graham, Gideon would see that he was no fool. Maybe Graham would leave them alone as well, it was the perfect plan. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun facts!
> 
> there are some discrepancies between JK & illustrators on where exactly Hogsmeade is in relation to Hogwarts. According to JK its behind Hogwarts out near the Qudditch pitch, others say its down by the train station like in the movies. I liked that idea more so I went with it. I've no idea how the students get there on the weekends. The movies would have you believe they walk but I've no idea where those paths are so I fudged it. Not important to the many story at all but we all know location is everything lol 
> 
> I wrote the "hex your face off" line because I really love the "shoot your face off" line in the radio version of Tundra and APPARENTLY its Julian's favorite too! Go figure.


	5. Expelliarmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard deals with his crises the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late I'm afraid. I started two other WIPs and lost track of this one. But its hear now, you can all relax.

Monday morning dawned bright and early. Too early for Howard who merely groaned and rolled over in his four poster bed. He didn’t want to go to breakfast and he didn’t want to go to class. He’d never taken a sick day before but he figured today was as good a day as any. 

After his blunder on Saturday he had spent the majority of Sunday in the Room of Requirement, drinking cup after cup of tea and trying to catch up on homework. He dared not roam the halls freely, or Merlin help him the Slytherin Common room. Everyone knew about his and Graham’s impending duell by now. Vince hadn’t said much on the subject after their return from Hogsmeade Saturday afternoon, besides the fact that Howard could always go to a teacher and tell. That would solve the problem real quick. The problem was, Howard wasn’t sure if he wanted the problem solved or if he wanted to go through with it. He’d seen the interest Vince accumulated after his Boggart mishap. Imagine how much Howard would get if he not only participated but won the duell? It would show Graham, and it MIGHT impress Gideon as well. 

By Sunday night, he’d made up his mind, he was going to do it.

Now however, as he lay cozy in his emerald green bedding the idea terrified him. He couldn’t do it. He was rubbish at charms for one thing and he knew he would end up in trouble, or worse...dead. Though he figured Graham wouldn’t kill him, he could just end up with his face hexed off. Just as Vince said. He’d have to walk around with a hexed off face. He’d be a freak and would most likely never graduate. Then his parents would disown him and he’d be homeless, living in skips, crying. 

Resolving to never leave his bed again he pulled the covers over his head and attempted to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. 

About five minutes later the covers here yanked down.

“What are you doin?” Vince asked from his bedside.

“What am I doing? What are you doing? How did you get in here?” Howard asked. He never gave Vince the Slytherin dormitory password. 

“Not important,” Vince responded. “You promised you would come to breakfast instead of sulking.” 

“I lied.” Vince sighed and climbed onto the bed. “What are you doing?” Howard asked again, eyes going wide as Vince perched at the end of the bed. Legs crossed, he leant against the wooden pole and gave Howard a glare.

“You can’t sulk all week in here. I thought you said you were going to ask Flange for help?” 

“I was...but this is easier.” 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” 

“You were right Vince, I’m going to get my face hexed off. And then I’ll be a freak!”

“You’re already a freak O’ward, one little 4th year spell from Graham isn’t going to disfigure you.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. I asked Naboo about it. He says that Graham don’t know anything and since you don’t know anything it’ll probably be really boring so it's really nothing to worry about.” 

Howard frowned and stared up at the canopy about his bed for a moment. Was that true? He sat up and fixed Vince with a curious look. “That’s the thing little man, I want to win.” 

“Then talk to Flange. I bet he’s crazy enough to teach you something useful.” 

Howard halfheartedly agreed and managed to climb out of bed before first period potions. The rest of the day went normal as usual and at the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts Howard opted to stay back. Seeing as it was the last class of the day he could stay and talk with Professor Flange. Vince chose to wait out in the hallway with his altered muggle tape player set to repeat. 

“Ah Mr. Moon what can I do for you?” Professor Flange asked when he noticed Howard hadn’t left. 

“Well Professor um, you said I could ask you for help that day in the hospital wing?”

Professor Flange nodded encouragingly. “That I did young man, let me guess hm? Need help with your charms homework? I’m quite adept with charms if you catch my drift.” 

“Uh no, I was wondering if you... wouldteachmetoduell?” he asked quickly. 

“Too duell? What for?”

Howard hesitated, he knew he couldn’t tell Flange the truth. He didn’t want Flange putting a stop to it and he also didn’t want to get in trouble. After all Howard had issued the challenge hadn’t he? Wouldn’t he be the first to be punished? He knew he had to lie. He hated himself for doing it though. 

“Well sir, you’ve always been a big inspiration for me! And I'd like to be an Auror like you were, and I can’t do that unless I know how to duell right? At least the basics please sir?” he asked. It wasn’t necessarily a lie really. Howard did want to follow in Flange’s footsteps and become a great Auror. He supposed if Flange agreed he could in-fact use what he’d learned for that purpose. The fact still remained however, that Howard was lying. He hoped it didn’t show on his face. His mother always said he was a bad liar. 

Flange watched him intently, obviously weighting the pros and cons. “Mr. Moon if I teach you the basics of duelling you must promise me you’ll never tell another teacher are we clear?”

Howard bit his lip and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Very good, now how about next Saturday I-”

“No! uh...could it be tomorrow maybe? After dinner?” Howard asked slightly panicked. 

Flange frowned but nodded. “I think that can be arranged Mr. Moon.” 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next night Howard found himself walking the corridors after dinner on his way to the Defense class room and Professor Flange’s office. He was nervous, he’d never been in a professor’s office before. He thought about turning around and heading to the Room of Requirement where Vince was waiting for him. He’d be happier there, not nervous and jittery. He wasn’t worried about being out past curfew. Flange said he would give Howard a note in case he got caught. No he wasn’t nervous about learning to duell, he was nervous about the fact that he’d lied to his hero and was afraid of being found out.    
  
There were a lot of factors really. He kept going over them in his head. He was going to get caught and get in trouble and and…   
  
He knocked hesitantly at the professor's door. He didn’t have to wait long before it was wrenched open. Professor Flange beamed and welcomed him inside. The Professor had on a long velvet red robe that closed with a silver clasp in the front. It was fancy and looked expensive. Howard briefly wondered what Vince would make of it. The Professor's office was circular, with a large fireplace behind the large wooden desk. The whole office was full of odd artifacts, pictures of places and things Howard had never seen before. He wouldn’t have minded spending an hour exploring it all. To the left another door sat, most likely leading to Professor Flange’s private room. The whole office was small, dusty and looked largely un-lived in.

“Now Mr. Moon, if you insist on learning the fine art of duelling there are some rules we must practice before anything else am I clear?” Professor Flange asked. Howard nodded quickly. “Alright then, let's go down to the classroom for more room shall we?” he continued leading Howard down into the classroom where he moved the desks to the sides with a wave of his wand until a wide aisle was clear. He then directed Howard on where to stand before taking up his own position, about two meters apart. “I trust you have your wand on you?” 

“Oh,” Howard said, pulling it from his inner jacket pocket. “Sorry.” 

Professor Flange nodded. “You might want to start holding it somewhere easier to reach. A lot of wizards on the front lines have holsters. I think for you however your shirt sleeve will do?”    
  
Howard felt slightly silly sticking his wand up his shirt sleeve but when he finished he realized how smart it was. If he needed to cast a spell it would be easy to just let it fall into his hand. He beamed in thanks, not trusting himself to speak.    
  
“Now the traditional duell with rules and the like are all about stance and positioning, lots of fan fare,” he explained waving his hand about. “But for normal combat you’ll want to stand like this.” he instructed, placing his feet apart and bending his knees. Howard watched, it was a lot like skipping stones he thought. The stance was almost the same, except instead of a stone it would be a wand in his hand.

He nodded, he could do that. 

He followed Professor Flange and managed to find a comfortable stance like Vince had helped him do at the lake. Next Flange taught him how to hold his wand steady, pointed straight ahead instead of pointing up. With nowhere to put his other hand Flange told him to put it behind him, for balance and incase of a fall. After about 15 or 30 minutes Howard had the stance down. Easy stuff mostly. He knew the hard part would be the spells. 

“Now...about spells.” Flange began looking worried. “In a proper dueling lesson, like the kind you take when you become an auror, defensive spells would be taught first and foremost because they are the most useful for a variety of reasons, number one would be to disarm your opponent. This leaves them weaponless and pretty much vulnerable, unless they have a good right hook of course.” He joked. Howard laughed along with him. “The best spell for this is Expelliarmus.”

“Expelliarmus.” Howard repeated with a nod.    
  
“Good, now this spell is used for disarming of course but if say a wizard has no wand or its misused its a good offensive spell as well. Will knock your opponent right off their feet. Which is why I shall be teaching it to you tonight.” Flange explained. Howard stared, worried now that he would hurt the Professor. Flange laughed at his reaction. “It's alright Mr. Moon I may look old but I can take a wallop, what do you say we give it a go hm?” 

There was a long moment where Howard gathered himself. Flange waited patiently, nodding encouragingly. Howard knew realistically he wouldn’t really be given this chance but he figured once he’d done it it would get easier the second time. Keeping his wand pointed straight at Flange he flicked his arm back and then forward.

“ _ Expelliarmus!”  _ He cried. Flange’s wand ripped from his grip and clattered to the ground in between them. Howard stared, amazed that he managed it. 

“Well done Mr. Moon, however I feel more power could be used behind the spell? If you had done it correctly you would have my wand in your hand.”

“I thought I did do it correctly.” Howard stated. He’d disarmed him hadn’t he? 

“It was a wonderful first go my boy. Let's be glad you didn’t do it correctly. Many times when a wizard is disarmed and their opponent gets a hold of their wand it can change loyalty. At least that's what ol’ Ollivander used to say. Now focus less on my wand and more on me? Hm?” 

Howard swallowed and nodded. 

Raising his wand again he took a deep breath and repeated the spell, almost yelling it in the quiet classroom. With a bang Flange was knocked off his feet. Landing in a laughing tangle of red robes. 

“Professor!?” Howard cried rushing forward. “Are you hurt??” 

“No no,” Flange said, waving Howard off. “That was impressive if I do say so myself! You really put power behind that! I’d say your duell next Saturday will be a success.” he said with a tinkle in his eye. 

Howard backed away, startled. “How...how do you know about that?” he asked.

Flange laughed again. “Of course I know, I dare say the whole school knows. Though I think I may be the only teacher.” 

“Aren’t you going to do something? Tell Dumbledore? Give me detention?”

“No, I believe you’ve got it handled Mr. Moon. It’ll be good for you I believe, help me up.”

Howard did and watched as he brushed his velvet robes off. “So you're not going to tell?” he asked again, unable to believe it. 

“I tell you what Mr. Moon if by Saturday you’ve decided not to go through with it I shall, but until that time I have complete faith in you. I don’t much like that boy, Graham. A trouble maker. You’d do well to teach him a lesson.” 

Howard could do nothing but smile in bemusement. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When he returned to the Room of Requirement an hour later he was still smiling. It had been a good lesson. He’d actually learned something useful. He actually felt sort of excited to try it out on Graham when Saturday rolled around. 

Entering the little alcove that housed their tent, Howard spied Vince across the space, rummaging around in a large wardrobe. 

“What are you doin?” he asked, causing Vince to jump in fright and lose his balance, falling forward into the wardrobe. 

“Christ O’ward! Where did you come from?” he asked, pushing himself out of the mess to sit on the floor. 

“Just through there.” he replied nodding towards the aisle of junk. “What are you doing?” he repeated, going and sitting across from him. 

“Got curious, it was unlocked. Look at all this old clothing Howard it's like a thrift store!” 

“Must be lost items from students' past.” Howard guessed, picking a corduroy blazer from the pile. 

“How did lessons with Flange go?” Vince asked pulling more clothing from the wardrobe until it was spread around them. 

“Really well I think, he taught me the basics and a useful spell.” 

Vince grinned up at him. “See told ya it would be fine.”

“Yeah, only he said he knew about the fight but wasn’t gonna rat me out cause he thought I should do it? Not sure how to take that.” 

“Uh as a good thing,” Vince said, plucking a black skirt from the pile. It looked like it was from the 20s. “Genius.” he said before standing up and beginning to undo his flairs. 

“What are you doing?” Howard asked, staring up at him in shock. 

“I wanna try it on?”    
  
“So you're gonna take your trousers off out here!?” He replied in a higher octave then he meant to. 

Vince laughed. “What, come on Howard you’ve seen loads of other boys with their kits off in the showers haven’t ya? In your dormitory??” Howard shook his head. He always waited for the other boys in his year to finish before entering the showers or getting changed. Vince huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll go in the tent if you're gonna be weird about it.” he said, taking the skirt with him.

Howard didn’t respond but he started collecting the mess of clothing and putting it back in the wardrobe. A few minutes later there was a cough behind him. He turned and found Vince standing there in the nicked skirt. It reached about mid thigh and was pleated to make it look ruffled. The first two buttons of his school shirt were undone exposing a glimpse of creamy pale skin. He’d left on his socks and boots and his dirty blonde hair was ruffled from where he’d run his hand through it. Howard stared.

“What do ya think?” Vince asked, reaching down to play with the skirt. He looked excited and proud, he looked good. Howard coughed and dropped the fur coat he’d been holding. 

“You…,” he had to clear his throat. “You look like a berk.” he finally said. Inwardly wincing. 

Vince frowned and looked down at himself before turning and going to a large mirror in the corner or the alcove. “I think it looks genius! Think they’ll let me wear it to class?” he asked, throwing shapes into the mirror as if he were on the runway. 

Howard knew he’d been trying to nick one of the girls skirts ever since first year but he never thought Vince would actually try to wear it as if it were just another item of clothing. He frowned. 

“Probably not,” he responded, attempting again to return the clothing to the wardrobe. It was proving harder than he thought. How much had been in there? Was it multiplying? “There are rules you realize?” 

Vince cackled and Howard refused to look at him. Not until he changed back into his flairs. 

“They haven’t stopped me yet. I’m gonna wear it tomorrow.” he stated before turning away from the mirror to watch Howard.

He’d almost got the last robe into the wardrobe. Just another big push and he’d be done. Then they could go to their separate dormitories and it would be fine. He wouldn’t even have to look at him. It would be fine. 

“O’ward?” Vince asked in amusement. 

“I’ll be done in a moment Vince!” Howard responded panicking slightly, though he wasn’t necessarily sure why, he was hot all of the sudden though. “It's late though, you should uh head back to Ravenclaw tower while I sort this out!” 

“You sure?” Vince asked, sounding disappointed and small. 

“Yup!” he said, nodding quickly. 

“Okay….” Vince said.

He only glanced back when he heard Vince’s footsteps fade away. Letting out a shaky sigh he let the last robe fall back to the ground in defeat. He entered the tent and sat on the floor next to the large star shaped coffee table. He was still shaking and he couldn’t pin down a proper thought. All he could think of was the way Vince looked in the skirt. Like he belonged in it. He looked right, he looked good. More than good. 

Why did he think that? It couldn’t be because…could it?. Howard didn’t know what to do. How could he tell his best friend, his only best friend, that he may fancy him? 

The idea was absurd, also it scared Howard too much to even entertain. He couldn’t FANCY Vince! He...he liked Gideon didn’t he? Hadn’t he said she was perfect for him? Hadn’t he challenged Graham to a duell to impress Gideon? It had all gone wrong so fast, his head was spinning. He needed to lie down. So he did, back onto the pillows with a groan.

This couldn’t be happening. 

He wasn’t going to get his face hexed off. He knew that now. He had a spell and he knew how to use it. And he was going to beat Graham. That wasn’t what worried him now. What worried him was the thought of Vince or...anyone finding out Howard’s crush. Vince would hate him, his parents would surely disown him and he’d be homeless, living in skips, crying. 

He spent the rest of the night in the tent trying desperately to figure out his new predicament. At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke the next morning confused and groggy. The ornate clock on the post of the tent told him he had just enough time before first class, but after last night he had no desire to see Vince or his...skirt. He knew at some point, probably around lunch, Vince would come looking for him. He might go to the Slytherin dormitory or he might come straight here where he’d last seen him. He was never sure how but Vince seemed to be able to find him anywhere in the castle. He literally had nowhere to hide.

The worst part was he didn’t really want to hide, not from Vince. Vince was his best friend and Howard always missed him terribly when they were apart for longer than a day. He couldn’t really ignore him for the rest of his life just because of a silly crush. Vince would still be mad either way wouldn’t he? Wouldn’t it be better to just push those pesky feelings down, hide them away forever? Yeah. He could do that. 

As long as Vince stopped wearing that skirt. 

Resolved to go about his life normally he stood, straightened his shirt and trousers as best he could and left the room. Determined to seem unfazed in first period potions. 

When he got there however he spotted Vince in his usual waiting spot. He grinned when he saw Howard approaching him. He was wearing the skirt but he’d paired it with a pair of black leggings and his robes. Howard could barely tell he had it on. It caused him to relax slightly. 

Vince handed him a spare apple from breakfast. “Sleep in again Howard?” he asked with a tilt of his head. The look in his eye told Howard that Vince knew exactly why he was late. Howard was still wearing his uniform from yesterday after all and it was wrinkled horribly. He counted whatever lucky stars he had left that Vince chose not to comment on that fact. Vince did smirk at him though as they entered the classroom. 

The rest of the morning went typically. At lunch Howard spotted Missy Gideon surrounded by some other fourth year girls at the Slytherin table. He had to remind himself why he’d been determined to win the duell. He was going to impress her. He was going to but now...it didn’t seem important. She wasn’t important. He’d attend the duell and he would win and maybe get some sort of respect from his peers and maybe Graham would leave them alone. 

“She’ll be dead impressed with you after the duell Howard.” Vince said, catching his attention from across the table. “And then maybe she’ll go out with you! Imagine that! I’ll get a girl and we could double date down at Hogsmeade. It’ll be perfect.” 

Howard smiled and nodded. “Sure little man, perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately have no comments or facts for you good people.


End file.
